


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Model AU, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Strippers, i dont know what happened tbh, maybe smut idk yet, no but seriously dont read this if your easily triggered, these tags are awful im sorry, this is probably gonna be dark af, this started off innocent i swear?, welcome to the real world motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get my good side, okay Ty?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> AKA Tyler is a photographer and Josh is a model and this is the fic that literally no-one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep be_ - _"Hello?"_ I groaned into my phone as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be at the set _20 minutes ago!"_ Patrick's voice was laced with sheer panic as I glanced at my alarm clock and shot up from my bed.

"Shit! Can they wait another ten minutes?" I bargained with Patrick as I quickly gathered some clothes to wear for the day and packed my camera into my bag. I was a photographer, I usually did landscape and skyline photos for websites, but today I was getting the chance to take pictures of models for a pretty well known magazine company. This was going to be my big break, and of course I overslept.

"Goddamnit Tyler do I have to do everything for you? Fine. You have 10 minutes. **_Get your ass down here ASAP!"_** Patrick snapped and hung up the phone. I pulled on a flannel shirt and skinny jeans with my combat boots, I had to look my best. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I looked in the mirror, I felt butterflies rise in my stomach at the thought of having to photograph models. Models. People that get paid to look pretty. I tried to style my hair as best as I could then lost hope as I realised that no matter how good I look today, I'll still look like shit compared to the models. I grabbed my bag and car keys on the way out of my apartment and started the 8 minute drive to the studio.

When I arrived, I audibly gulped as I looked at the building, it was intimidating to say the least. I took a deep breath and exited my car, walking as fast as I could. I just wanted to get this day over with.  
As soon as I arrived at the studio part of the building I was instantly approached by a very angry looking Patrick.

"Where the hell have you been?!' Patrick whispered angrily to me so as to not make a scene.

"I got caught in traffic" I looked at Patrick with tired eyes and pushed past him to the set. The backdrop on the set was plain white with the usual bright lights angled towards it. I noticed that nobody was here yet apart from Patrick and I.

"Where are the models?" I tilted my head at Patrick as I got my camera and tripod out of my bag.

"I told them to take a lunch break until you arrive, they should be back soon" Patrick huffed, he was still pissed about the whole over sleeping thing.  
I was setting up my tripod when I heard the door opening, loud chatter and laughter filled the room.

"Dude _I swear!"_ One of the guys whined as he made random hand gestures.

 _"I'll believe it when I see it, Urie_." Another one of the guys with bright red hair laughed as he rolled his eyes.  
There were about 5 of them, they walked towards the large mirror wall and fixed their hair. I kept my head down hoping they wouldn't notice me and cringed when I heard one say my name.

"Finally make it, huh?" I turned around and one of the guys was looking directly at me with an annoyed expression.

"Leave the kid alone, Gerard, we don't want to _scare him off_ now do we?" One of the other guys smirked at me.

"Sorry, Gerard's kind of a bitch, you'll get used to him." He smiled at me, earning an eye roll from Gerard.

"Patrick? You not gonna introduce us?" One of them tilted their head at him.

"Oh u-uh yeah... Sure. Tyler, this is Brendon, Gerard, Kellin, Frank and Josh." Patrick signed as he pointed to each of them.

"Hi." I smiled awkwardly and went back to set up my tripod.

"Wow... _what a talker."_ Gerard muttered sarcastically under his breath and I turned around just in time to see Brendon nudge him in the rib as he gave him a warning look.

 

Once I had everything set up I turned around with a pensive expression.

"Sooo... Who's first?" I stuttered.

"Me!" Kellin smiled at me as he walked towards the set, this was the first time I heard him talk and I noticed he had a very feminine voice.  
I was about to set the timer on my camera when suddenly Kellin started taking his clothes off.

"Uh w-what are you doing?" I looked at him with wide eyes. He let out a high pitched giggle.

 _"You realise we're_ ** _underwear models_** _,_ _right?"_ Kellin let out another giggle as he noticed my face flushing red.

"N-no uh, I wasn't aware." I said as I sent Patrick a death glare for not telling me about this.  
I turned around and noticed that the rest of the guys were taking their clothes off too and I felt my face go warm.

"Tyler?" I spun around and noticed Kellin was staring at me. "You okay buddy?" He tilted his head at me.

"U-uh yeah." I stuttered as I set the timer on my camera and adjusted the lights. I was going to kill Patrick for not telling me about this.

"Ready?" I looked up from my camera at Kellin and he nodded.

 

Once I had snapped a few photos of Kellin, Brendon was up next. He strutted up to the set with a little too much confidence and winked at me as he passed. I felt my ears go warm again.

"Get my good side, okay **_Ty?"_** Brendon smirked at me as he did a little twirl for the camera. I snapped a few shots of him and tried not to giggle as I heard wolf whistles from behind me.  
Gerard was up next, my eyes went wide when he took his jacket off, his skin was extremely pale in contrast with his bright red hair.

"Just gonna stand there and stare?" Gerard's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I felt my face go warm from embarrassment. "Oh u-uh sorry." I let out an awkward smile which earned an eye roll from Gerard.  
I also noted that he had no tattoos, Kellin and Brendon so far had tattoos and I assumed they were tattoo models as well. Gerard kept his skinny jeans on but they were riding low on his sharp hips, I snapped a few shots when suddenly I heard the door open, I looked to see who it was and seen a short tattooed guy walk in, he had a giant smile on his face.

"I see you finally made it." He chuckled at me as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Pete, I own the studio." He smiled at me and waved his hand in a random gesture. _"And the models."_ He winked at me and I tilted my head in confusion.

"You _own_ the models?" I looked at him pensively and he smirked.

"Doesn't matter, hey, how's it going so far?" He changed the subject quickly and clapped his hands together.

"Uh great, Frank's up next I think." I gestured towards him as I avoided eye contact with Pete.

"Frank get your ass up here!" Pete laughed as he tilted his head towards the set.  
Frank seemed like the shy one of the group, he had shoulder length black hair and huge eyes, his skin was littered and decorated with beautiful tattoos.  
He was about to walk on to the set when suddenly Pete grabbed his arm, Frank looked at Pete with a curious expression.

 _"Lose the jeans, Frank"_ Pete looked annoyed at Frank as he sighed and took off his jeans.

"Sorry, he's kinda... Un-cooperative." Pete huffed and Frank looked at him spitefully.  
Frank was pretty, he had various tattoos decorating his pale skin and his was quite skinny. He smiled for the camera and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, his smile was adorable. He chewed his lip ring and adjusted his boxers so they were even lower on his hips and I felt my jeans tighten. Damn it.  
Once I was finished with Frank I'm pretty sure I was fully hard and I thanked God that I decided to wear tight jeans today. I avoided eye contact with Frank as he walked past me.

"Is that everyone?" I heard Patrick say as he went to grab his bag.

"N-no I'm up next." I didn't recognise the voice and turned around to see Josh walking towards me. This was the first time he had spoke since got here, he had bright pink hair and a nose ring. My eyes went wide when he took his jacket off, if I wasn't hard enough to break bricks I definitely was now.  
He had a full sleeve of beautiful colours tattooed on his arm, and at the shoulder he had a mixture of blues and greens. His hip bones jutted out and his stomach was toned.  
My throat went dry as he took his jeans off and adjusted his boxers to sit dangerously low on his hips.

"R-ready?" I stuttered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

 

He nodded and smiled for the camera and I felt my heart melt, his smile was wonderful. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and smirked at the camera and my jeans suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. I shuffled on the spot and Josh made eye contact with me.

 _"What's wrong, dude?"_ He grinned at me, he knew exactly what he was doing.

 _"Stop being a tease, Josh!"_ I heard Brendon shout from behind me followed by laughter from the rest of the guys. I awkwardly chuckled and scratched the back of my head as Josh let out a giggle.

"Relax, he probably doesn't even swing that way." Josh smirked at me expectantly as he raised an eyebrow at me, expecting me to answer his comment.

"I uh w-well" I stuttered, suddenly feeling like everyone was staring at me. "I-i don't kn-know?" Of course I knew, but I didn't want to say.

"I could help with your confusion." Josh winked at me and I heard a high pitched giggle erupt from behind me.

"Josh now you're definitely going to scare him away" Kellin giggled uncontrollably as the rest of the guys snickered.

I laughed awkwardly and took a couple more snaps.

 

Once I had all the photos I needed I packed my camera and disassembled my tripod as the guys put their clothes back on.

"Ready to go?" Patrick smiled at me and I nodded.  
I was halfway across the parking lot when I heard someone shout my name, I turned around and seen Brendon jogging towards me.

"Hey um, _take this."_ He smiled at me as he handed me a piece of paper with a number scribbled across it.

"What is this? " I tilted my head as I took the paper from his hand.

"Well Josh thinks you're cute but he was too scared to ask you himself sooo.." Brendon trailed off. I didn't know what he meant but then a wave of realisation hit me.

" _Oh._ **_OH._ ** Um... _sure?"_ I questioned as I pocketed the piece of paper.

"Awesome! Well _see ya around, Tyler."_ Brendon giggled and waved as he turned on his heel and jogged back to the studio.

 

 

**_I guess today wasn't so bad after all._ **


	2. What a Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally gotten around to writing another chapter of this since I finished my other fic, I'll probably be updating this once every two days idk yet yo ~

 

“You should call him.” Patrick raised an eyebrow at me, I looked at him in disbelief. It was the day after the photoshoot, and I was sitting in my apartment debating whether or not to call Josh.

 

“Patrick. He’s a model, a _model._ Why would he want to go out with me?”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Tyler. He obviously thinks you’re cute, just call him.” He went back to watching TV, I sunk further into the couch, pulling my phone out from my pocket as well as the number Brendon gave to me. I dialled it and with shaky hands, I held the phone up to my ear.

  


“Hello?” A voice I recognised as Kellin’s came from the phone.

 

“Uh- Hi? Where’s Josh?” I spoke awkwardly, I heard loud music in the background.

 

“Oh! Is this Tyler?” Kellin giggled, I felt my face flush red.

 

“Y-Yeah, is Josh there?”

 

“He’s... _a little busy_ at the moment, can you call back in like- an hour?” Kellin sounded out of breath, the music on the other end of the phone got louder and I could’ve swore I heard people shouting.

 

“Oh..um, yeah. Sure.” I glanced at Patrick, he was looking at me in confusion.

 

“Okay, bye!” Kellin said quickly, hanging up the phone.

 

“What the-” I muttered under my breath, staring at my phone.

 

“What happened?” Patrick looked at me expectantly.

 

“Uh- Kellin answered, apparently Josh was busy, I heard _music_ …” I trailed off, shoving my phone into my pocket.

 

“Music? What?”

 

“Maybe they were at a club or something.” I shrugged, “Kellin told me to call back in an hour, I don’t know.”

 

“You should probably start getting ready, then.” Patrick smiled brightly, I looked at him with a tilted head, “Y’know, for your date.”

 

“I haven’t even spoke to him yet, I doubt i’m going on a date.” I rolled my eyes, suddenly I heard my phone ring, I looked at Patrick, he had a smirk on his face.

 

“Looks like you are.”

 

I pulled my phone out and pressed answer, the same music from before was still playing, but it sounded muffled.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Heard you tried to call me.” Josh’s voice came from the other end, I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

 

“Uh-yeah, you did give me your number after all.” I rolled my eyes, Josh huffed out a laugh.

 

“So, are you ready or?”

 

“Ready?”

 

“For our _date,_ obviously.” Josh said and my eyes went wide.

 

“What, now?”

 

“I’m off work in an hour, text me your address.” He spoke quickly and hung up, I looked at Patrick, he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

 

_“Told you so.”_

  


**\----**

  
  
  


“It’ll totally bring out your cheekbones.” Patrick whined, wielding the makeup brush in the air like it was a weapon. I had changed into some clothes that were remotely suitable for a date, it was almost 7 o’clock, Patrick was trying to convince me to let him give me a ‘makeover’.

 

“Patrick, you aren’t putting makeup on me.”

 

“Ty-”

 

“No. Patrick, just- no.” I huffed, swatting his hand away as he tried to attack me with the brush, I went back to fixing my hair in the mirror.

 

“Josh probably wears makeup.” Patrick crossed his arms, I let out a laugh.

 

“Yes, he’s a model. I’m not.” I rolled my eyes, looking in the mirror one last time before grabbing my phone off the bed, I unlocked it and felt my stomach twist.

 

 

_**1 New Message** _

 

 _Josh:_ Wear something fancy, this restaurant is expensive.

  


 

Oh shit.

 

 

 

“Fuck.” I looked at Patrick in panic, showing him the message.

 

“Well...that’s kindof fancy.” He gestured to me, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I don’t really consider a flannel and ripped skinny jeans to be fancy, Patrick.” I snapped, “Do you have anything?”

 

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but the sound of knocking cut him off, I looked at him in worry.

 

“Is it 7 already?! Shit.” I cursed, walking out of my room and towards the door, I opened it slowly and my jaw dropped. Josh was wearing a suit, his hair was dyed red now, and he had... _red makeup_ on his eyes? He looked at me with a smirk.

 

“Uh- wow.” I stuttered, “You really meant fancy, huh.”

 

“What can I say, I have an expensive taste.” Josh smiled one-sidedly, “You look cute, though, really.”

 

“T-Thanks, I guess.” I averted his eyes, looking down at the floor, “You look pretty...awesome too?”

 

“I know.” Josh grinned, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, “So, ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, I think.” I muttered, waving goodbye to a very surprised looking Patrick before walking out, shutting the door behind me.

 

“Where are we going?” I looked at Josh as we stepped into the elevator, he shrugged.

 

“A restaurant, of course.”

 

“Yeah, but what one?”

 

“A fancy one.” He huffed out a laugh, I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

 

“I didn’t know models got paid that much.”

 

 _“They don’t.”_ He winked, I looked at him in confusion, the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, not giving me time to question what he meant. I followed after him out of my apartment complex, there was a black car parked outside, my eyes went wide.

 

“Holy shit, is this your car?” I looked at him in shock as he opened the passenger side door for me, he tapped on the door impatiently.

 

“Yes, now get in, we’re going to be late.”

 

I got in and Josh closed the door, walking around to the driver's side and getting in. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the street.

 

“Are you like- a secret millionaire or something?” I looked at him in genuine curiosity, he flung his head back in laughter.

 

“Nah, I just get big paychecks.” He shrugged.

 

“Do you work at a club or something? I heard music when I called you earlier.” I glanced out the window, watching the houses fly past in blurs.

 

“Yeah, _a club,_ something like that.” He ran his hand through his hair, visibly tensing up. I decided not to ask what he meant, even though my curiosity was going through the roof.

 

We arrived at the restaurant, and okay, he was right, this place looked expensive. The car came to a stop and Josh got out, walking around to my side and opening the door for me.

 

“Wow what a gentleman.” I laughed as I got out, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Josh smiled with a shrug, closing the door behind me. A vallet walked over and Josh threw the keys to him.

 

“If you get one scratch on her, i’ll kick your ass.” Josh gestured to the car, the valet nodded quickly, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

As soon as we walked in, I instantly felt out of place, everyone was dressed up so nicely, suits and ties, I looked down at the floor as we walked up to the reservation bit. The man that stood behind the podium eyed me suspiciously.

 

“Mr...Dun?” He spoke slowly, looking down at the writing on the table, “Is this your plus one?”

 

“Yeah.” Josh snapped, the man paused in thought before nodding.

 

“Uh- right this way please.” He grabbed a menu and gestured for us to follow him as he walked towards the back of the restaurant. I kept my gaze to the floor, I practically felt everyone staring at me.

 

“Hey.” Josh whispered, I felt a hand link with mine and I looked up at him, “It’s okay.” He smiled, squeezing my hand lightly.

 

We got to a booth at the back, we slid into the seats, the man placed the menu down on the table with a weird fake smile.

 

“Just press that when you’re ready to order.” He gestured to a small button sitting on the table, “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Wine, please.” Josh nodded, I looked down once again, my hands fidgeting nervously in my lap.

 

“Of course, sir.” The man spoke before walking away quickly, I glanced up at Josh, he had a worried expression.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I don’t like it here, everyone’s staring at me.” I put my hands on the table, taking a sudden interest in my fingers.

 

“Fuck them.” Josh put bluntly, “They’re stuck up assholes, just ignore them.” He smiled, a few people from the surrounding tables glared at him.

 

 _“And you aren’t?”_ I tilted my head at him, wincing slightly at how harsh that sounded. He huffed out a laugh.

 

“I’m only here to impress you, to be honest, if I wanted to I could’ve took you to Taco Bell.” He shrugged, I felt a smile break out onto my face.

 

“Next time we’re going to Taco Bell.” I giggled, Josh raised his eyebrow.

 

 _“Next time?”_ He smirked, my face flushed red.

 

“Oh- uh. I didn’t me- only if you want a next time.” I stuttered, quickly looking back down at my hands.

 

“Relax, I’d love to.” He laughed, putting his hand on mine, I looked up at him with a weak smile.

 

The man returned to our table, holding a very expensive looking bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He set them down and went to walk away.

 

“Um, excuse me.” I stopped him, “How much is this?”

 

“This particular bottle is 200, sir.” He said with a bored tone, I looked at Josh with wide eyes.

 

“I can’t pay for this.” I kept my voice low as the man walked away, panic spreading through me.

 

“It’s my treat, you don’t have to pay.” Josh shrugged.

 

“How can you afford all of this?” I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, Josh let out a loud laugh, ignoring my look of confusion.

 

 

_“Tyler, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning also, this is gonna have so much drama in it like I literally thirst for drama in my fics so yeah, be prepared


	3. Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the writing mood so here's another chapter I guess ay ~
> 
> *chapter title is a Fall Out Boy song btw*

 

 

It had been a week since Josh and I’s first date, it went pretty smoothly, minus the fact he had to leave early because he had _‘business’_ to attend to. We’d been texting ever since, mostly planning the next time we could see each other.

 

_“Tyler, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”_

 

Those words rang in my mind, what didn’t I know? Josh had way too much money, way more than normal models would get paid, maybe he’s a dj, that would explain the club thing I guess, but he was way too mysterious-

 

 _“Tyler.”_ Patrick clicked his fingers in front of me, I snapped out of my day dream and looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I said your phones ringing.” Patrick rolled his eyes, I grabbed my phone off the kitchen table and felt a lump form in my throat as Josh’s name flashed across the screen. I took a deep breath and answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Come over tonight.” Josh said quickly, I paused for a moment.

 

“What? Where?”

 

“My apartment, come over tonight, we can have a date night.” His voice sounded shaky, I heard music once again in the background.

 

“Where are you?” I bit my lip, Josh sighed.

 

_“Work.”_

 

“Work?”

 

“Yes, Tyler. Work, now are you coming over tonight or not?”

 

“Uh-yeah...sure.” I spoke slowly.

 

“Great! I’ll text you my address.” He chirped happily, hanging up the phone.

 

Patrick looked at me curiously from where he was perched on the countertop, I’d told him about Josh’s _‘expensive’_ date with me, he’s been suspicious ever since.

 

“I heard the music again.” I ran a hand through my hair.

 

“Maybe he’s a drug lord, or a mafia king.” Patrick snickered, a laugh erupted from me.

 

“That’d actually be pretty awesome.”

 

“He’s technically your sugar daddy, I didn’t think you’d have it in you.” Patrick raised his eyebrow and my face flushed red.

 

“He’s not my sugar daddy.”

 

“He takes you out on thousand dollar dates, Tyler.”

 

“He isn’- He’s not- _shut up.”_ I stuttered, a smile playing on my lips.

 

“So, where’s he taking you tonight?” Patrick clasped his hands together, a grin on his face.

 

“Just his apartment.”

 

“Yeah _, ‘apartment’._ ” Patrick made air quotations, “It’ll probably be a frickin’ mansion.” He giggled, I shrugged with a laugh.

 

“I wish.”

 

 

**~~\--------------------~~  
**

  
  


_Josh:_ I’m off work now, you can come over whenever you want, just text me before you arrive.

  


I sighed as I typed a reply.

  
  


_Tyler:_ Do I need to wear anything fancy this time?

 

 _Josh:_ Nah, not this time, unless you mean _underwear_ wise then by all means be my guest..

  


My eyes went wide and i’m pretty sure my face was deep red now, I typed a reply, trying to sound as casual as possible.

  


_Tyler:_ Wow, smooth, unfortunately I don’t exactly have any stockings so, you’re out of luck

 

 _Josh:_ _Well then I guess that’s another thing on my checklist of things to buy._

 

I covered my mouth with my hand , my face blushing furiously, I decided to go get ready for the date rather than talk about lingerie shopping with someone I only met a week ago, so I walked over to my wardrobe and swung the doors open. I grabbed my best shirt and laid it out on the bed, along with my favourite skinny jeans and shoes. My phone buzzed again in my pocket and I pulled it out;

 

 _Josh:_ Random question, what’s your favourite colour?

 

 _Tyler:_ Red, why?

 

 _Josh:_ Ah, cool.

 

 _Tyler:_ Josh.

 

 _Josh:_ Yes?

 

 _Tyler:_ If you're buying me red lingerie right now I swear to god.

 

 _Josh:_ I'm not, well.. _maybe_ I am. When are you coming over?

 

 _Tyler:_ Soon, just need to get changed.

 

 _Josh:_ Cool, i’ll send you my address.

  


I rolled my eyes and threw my phone onto the bed, pulling my clothes off and getting changed into the new ones, slipping on my shoes as well. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket, heading out of my bedroom.

 

“I’m going to Josh’s.” I answered Patrick’s confused look from the couch, he nodded.

 

“Are you staying over?” He raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“Wow Patrick i’m not that easy.” I huffed out a laugh as I opened the front door, waving a small goodbye before walking out.

  


_**\-----** _

  
  


Okay, it wasn’t a mansion, but it looked like one compared to my shitty apartment. I got out of my car and made my way up to the giant gates at the front, pressing the apartment number that Josh texted me on the buzzer.

 

“Yo.” Brendon’s voice came from the small box-thing.

 

“Uh, it’s Tyler.”

 

“Oh! Ty! C’mon up.” He chuckled, suddenly the gates opened and I had to steel myself before walking in. I walked into the apartment and headed for the elevator, it was one of those weird glass ones where you could see out of, I pressed the button and steadied myself as it jolted upwards towards Josh’s floor, he lived at the very top. I fixed my hair and smoothed down my shirt, the elevator arrived and the doors opened, I stepped out and realised there was only one room on this floor, it seemed like a penthouse. I walked to the door and knocked, taking a deep breath as I heard footsteps approach. The door swung open and my eyes went wide, Kellin stood on the other end...wearing nothing.

 

“Uh- um.” I looked away, Kellin erupted in giggles.

 

“Tyler! Sorry about...this.” He gestured to his...naked self, “You’re here for Josh yeah? C’mon in.”

 

I nodded awkwardly, Kellin stood back so as to let me walk by, I kept my gaze anywhere but him. Brendon walked out of what I assumed to be a bedroom.

 

“Jesus, Kellin, put some clothes on.” He groaned, gesturing towards him. I stood there awkwardly as Kellin shut the door and walked over to another room, disappearing into it, closing the door behind him.

 

“Sorry about him, he’s... _confident.”_ Brendon made a gesture with his hand, I let out a laugh.

 

“Does he always walk around naked?”

 

“Pretty much.” He shrugged, “Josh should be out in a minute, he’s just back from work, you can sit over there.” He pointed to the livingroom area.

 

I walked over and realised just how nice this place looked, it was giant, and had a modern style to it. I sat down on the leather couch, shifting uncomfortably at the material. I heard a door open and snapped my head around to see Josh walk out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

 

“Holy shit.” I blurted out, Josh huffed out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, sorry about this, I had a long day.” He gestured to the towel, I opened my mouth to question him but was cut off by the front door opening. Frank and Gerard walked in, clearly preoccupied with a conversation.

 

“Dude he was _so_ sleazy, he had a comb-over for christs sake.” Gerard rolled his eyes, Frank let out a giggle.

 

“Yeah, you should've seen my-”

 

 _“Frank, Gerard...”_ Josh interrupted them, a dark look in his eyes. They stopped in their tracks and looked at me in surprise.

 

“Oh, hi.” Frank smiled sheepishly, Gerard rolled his eyes with a huff, nice to see that the anger from the photoshoot was still there.

 

“Hello.” I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

 

“Josh i’m sick of you bringing in _strays.”_ Gerard turned his nose up, Brendon snapped around to look at him.

 

“Gerard don’t start.”

 

“No, Brendon. I’m just sick of Josh bringing a new one back every week.” He waved his hand around.

 

 _“Like you can fucking talk,_ Gerard. Look at yourself.” Josh growled, I actually felt kind of hurt.

 

“Ugh, whatever.” Gerard rolled his eyes, walking away with another huff and disappearing into his room.

 

“Look i’m really sorry about him.” Josh looked at me apologetically, “And you.” He turned to Frank, “Keep an eye on him, he’s been fucking hormonal lately.”

 

Frank nodded, giving me a weak smile before disappearing into the same room Gerard walked into a few moments ago.

 

“Brendon, get Tyler whatever he wants, yeah? I’m gonna get changed.” He gestured towards his towel before walking back into his bedroom.

 

“Sorry about Gerard, as I said before...he’s kindof a bitch.” Brendon shrugged, “But anyways, do you want something to eat? Drink?” He walked over to the kitchen area.

 

“Uh- just water.” I muttered, Brendon flung his head back in laughter.

 

_“Dude, no. You’re with Josh, so you’re getting champagne.”_

 

A blush crept up my cheeks, Josh appeared from his bedroom once again, this time fully clothed. His choice of clothes were a drastic change compared to his suit a couple of days ago, he was wearing a floral shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots.

 

“Like what you see?” Josh raised his eyebrow with a smirk, i’m pretty sure my face went even redder.

 

“N-No- wait-yeah-well, fuck.” I let out a sigh at my awkwardness, Josh chuckled.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous.” He cooed, walking over to the couch and sitting beside me. Brendon came over with two glasses and a giant bottle of champagne, setting them down on the table before disappearing to what I assumed to be his room.

 

“Date nights usually consist of cheesy movies and popcorn, not this.” I laughed nervously, gesturing to the champagne.

 

“This isn’t like most date nights, then.” Josh shrugged with a smile, pouring it into the glasses and handing one of them to me.

 

“You have a really awesome apartment by the way.” I gestured, “It’s...big.” I paused, Josh let out a laugh.

 

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” He smirked, I felt my face flush red once again, “But yeah, me and the guys work together so we just decided one day to rent this place, it makes things easier.” He shrugged.

 

Suddenly Brendon burst out of his bedroom, a panicked look on his face, he was holding his phone in one hand.

 

“Josh, we uh- _we need to go.”_ He said quickly, Josh looked at him in worry.

 

“Why what’s wrong?!”

 

“There’s...trouble at the club, Pete just called me.” He waved his phone in the air, Josh ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Shit. Fuck, can you send Frank and Gerard over? I _do_ have company, you know?” He gestured towards me, I felt my chest tighten.

 

“Okay.” Brendon sighed, he walked over to Gerard’s room and knocked on the door, “Gerard? Get your shit, we need to go.”

 

“What’s happening?” I whispered to Josh, he looked at me with a groan.

 

“Probably some guys starting a fight or something.” He shrugged, taking a sip of the champagne.

 

“Can’t you just call the cops?”

 

“Not exactly…” Josh trailed off, taking a sudden interest in the TV.

 

“Why?”

 

“We just can’t, Tyler. Okay? _Drop it.”_ He snapped, I rolled my eyes with a huff.

 

Gerard and Frank appeared from their room, Brendon was back on the phone, speaking quietly. He hung up after a moment with a sigh.

 

“Josh.”

 

“What, Brendon?! What?!” Josh raised his voice, I shrunk back into the couch.

 

 

“Pete says he needs you as well.” Brendon said solemnly, Josh cursed under his breath before looking at me apologetically.

 

“Look, can you stay here until I get back? I’ll be 20 minutes tops.” He spoke softly, I looked at him in disbelief.

 

_“Really? Are you serious?”_

 

“Well... _yeah_... I promise I won’t take long.” He planted a kiss to my cheek before standing up and heading towards the door, I blushed, but it quickly subsided as I remembered what was happening.

 

“Kellin! Look after Tyler, yeah? I’ll be back soon.” Josh nodded at Kellin who had now appeared from his room, probably to see what all the commotion was, he was actually clothed this time.

 

“Oh, yeah sure!” He chirped giddily, waving goodbye as Josh, Brendon, Gerard and Frank left, slamming the door behind them.

 

“So…” Kellin trailed off, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Cut the bullshit, what’s going on?”

 

Kellin seemed taken aback by my outburst, but he quickly put on that stupid smile once again.

 

“Probably just a fight or something, people get too drunk then trouble happens, standard club stuff.” He shrugged, I stood up and his face turned to one of panic, “Where’re you going?”

 

“Home, I’m pretty tired.” I lied, Kellin seemed kinda...slow, he smiled brightly.

 

“Oh! Sure, do you need me to walk you out?” He tilted his head, I waved my hand.

 

“No, thanks. I’ll see you around, yeah? Tell Josh I said thanks for...the champagne.” I smiled shyly, he nodded, waving me goodbye as I walked towards the door, opening it and leaving. I bolted for the elevator, I couldn’t believe I was actually going to follow Josh, I’d only known him for a little while, but my curiosity always got the better of me. The elevator hit the ground floor and I walked out, heading out of the apartment and past the giant gates, getting into my car. I spotted the same black car pulling out of the driveway, I kept my head down as it drove past.

 

 

 

 

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, starting my car and driving after it.

  



	4. Metaphorically I'm a Whore

 

“Why am I doing this.” I thought to myself, I was following someone i’d only known for a week, this was beyond creepy, but if Josh and I were going to ‘be something’, I may as well know what the big secret is so It saves any future heartbreak. I took a deep breath as the black car came into sight once I rounded the corner, it was getting dark outside now and the headlights of my car were the only way I could see in front of me. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and the car drove around another corner, I glanced around, this part of the town seemed...shady, the houses were run down and there were seedy clubs lining the other side of the street. The black car took another turn and drove further, turning into an alleyway and coming to a stop, I stopped my car a little further down the street so they wouldn’t see me. I noticed a club beside the alleyway, it must be the one Josh works at, it seemed way too expensive looking for being in such a shady neighbourhood, It had a giant luminous sign on the roof that read _“Wentz”_ in fancy joined up writing. I sat back in my carseat and watched as Josh, Brendon and Gerard appeared from the alleyway and walked inside the club, Frank must’ve waited in the car, so i’d have to be extra careful going in.

 

This is crazy.

 

I shouldn’t be doing this.

 

But...why would Josh be so secretive about working in a club?

  
  


I took a deep breath and got out of my car, making sure to lock it behind me, I pulled my hood up and shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked towards the entrance. I walked past the alleyway and kept my head down, the headlights from their car illuminating me briefly as I walked by. I got to the entrance and a large security guard stood in front of me.

 

“Name?” He glanced down at his clipboard.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Uh...i’m here with Josh, Josh Dun.” I tried my best to sound confident, he eyed me up and down before nodding.

 

“Go on in.” He gestured to the door, “Just a heads up, the cops are in there, if they ask you something, you don’t work here okay?” He looked at me sternly.

 

“I-I don’t work here anyways.” I narrowed my eyes, he smiled brightly.

 

“Yeah, good, _that’s it.”_ He patted me on the back before opening the door for me, I didn’t have the patience to ask him what he was talking about so I walked in, my mind set on finding out what this place was.

 

There was 2 doors once I got in, one had a sign that said “bar”, the other seemed to have the sign ripped off of it, and it was locked. I pulled my hood down and took a deep breath before pushing through the door that said “bar.” My stomach twisted as I entered, realising why Josh was so secretive. There were various stages, all of which had poles in the middle, some were occupied by women in skimpy outfits, some by men in nothing but boxers and bowties. Seedy red leather couches lined the walls, smoke flowed throughout the room and the music vibrated through the walls. There was a giant bar that stretched all the way across the back wall, and there was a doorless room behind it that said “Private”, it had a red curtain draped over it, how cliché, I thought. I walked further in towards the bar, a girl caught sight of me and walked over, she was wearing a really skimpy bikini-type thing, she had a fake smile plastered on her face.

 

“Welcome to Wentz!” She giggled, “Can I get you anything? If you’re here for a private show, we can’t do those at the moment, there’s some...inconvenience.” She looked towards the room with the curtain pulled across it, I looked at her in shock.

 

“Uh-no...thanks. I’m looking for Josh?” I tilted my head, I noticed she had a tattoo on her neck that said ‘Wentz’, wow...that’s dedication.

 

“Oh! Uh...listen.” She leaned in closer to me, her voice barely a whisper, “If you’re one of Josh’s... _co-workers,_ you need to get out of here, the cops are scoping the place out.”

 

I looked at her with wide eyes.

 

_ Co-Worker?  
_

 

_ Did Josh own this place or something? _

 

I nodded absentmindedly, trying not to raise suspicion. I walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, why would the cops be in a strip club? I thought strip clubs were technically legal?

 

I glanced over at the private room, I wonder what was going on...

  
  


 

 

**_ ***JOSH’S P.O.V*** _ **

  
  
  


“So!” One of the cops clapped his hands together, “You guys aren’t...running a _brothel.”_ He raised an eyebrow at us, I glanced over at Pete, he shook his head ever so slightly.

 

“Of course not, just your average shitty strip club.” Brendon shrugged, “Is that all officers?” He grinned antagonisingly at them, they exchanged looks before one of them stepped towards us.

 

“Yeah, that’s all. But trust me, we’ll be back here for spot checks, and if we so much as find anything that leads us to believe you guys are running more than what you say, you’re all going fucking down.” He spat at us, Pete smirked.

 

“Oh officer, you have so little faith in us.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Wentz. _I’m keeping my eye on you.”_ One of them growled, and with that, they left the room, pulling the curtain back over behind them.

 

“Jesus christ.” Brendon sighed, running a hand through his hair, visibly relaxing.

 

“That was too fucking close, did you take the sign off the other door?” Gerard looked to me, I nodded.

 

“They shouldn’t be able to get in either, I locked it, they’d need permits to bust it down.”

 

“Pete, you okay?” Brendon looked at him, Pete buried his head in his hands.

 

“Yeah, i’m fine. That was just too close, we need to be more careful next time, I wonder what tipped them off.”

 

“Probably that sneaky bastard Gaskarth, he knows we’re doing better, he’s probably gave an anonymous tip off.” Brendon spat, venom lacing his voice.

 

“I guess we’re paying a visit to Gaskarth then.” Gerard smirked, cracking his knuckles.

 

“No, look.” Pete started, “Can we talk about this tomorrow? We’ll decide tomorrow what to do about Alex, for now we just need to get the rooms back up and running again, tonight's a busy night.”

 

“I’ll put the sign back up.” Brendon nodded, walking out of the room, I went to follow after him but Pete stopped me.

 

“Look, uh- tonight's gonna be really busy, and people like you, _a lot_. Could you maybe stick around, I know a few of your regulars have been asking for you.” He looked at me apologetically.

 

“You know I don’t do Thursdays, Pete. Plus...I kinda just had a shower.” I laughed nervously, he let out a groan.

 

“Josh you’re one of my best ones, i’ll pay you double?” He had a pleading look in his eyes, I glanced at Gerard, he shrugged.

 

“Fine, but I don’t have my outfit with me.” I gestured to my clothes, Pete grinned.

 

“I have spares in the backroom, also, keep an eye on this one.” He gestured towards Gerard, “One of his regulars got a little rough last time, had to kick the guy out, just keep him safe okay?”

 

“I can look after myself.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

“Those hand marks around your neck beg to differ, Gerard.” Pete snapped, “And remember, you guys need to be awake by 9 next week for the videoshoot, can’t have my most famous stars late.” He grinned, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Okay, the signs back up, a few customers are asking for you.” Brendon walked back into the room, nodding in my direction.

 

“Fuck, okay. Can they wait 5 minutes?” I gestured to my clothes, Brendon shrugged.

 

“Hurry up, and Gerard, you too.”

 

I walked towards the small changing room at the back, swinging the door open and stepping in. I felt bad for ditching Tyler but I couldn’t tell him where I really was, he seemed too innocent for all this stuff. I got changed quickly and walked out, rolling my eyes at the wolf-whistle I got from Brendon. I walked out of the private room and took a deep breath before going onto the stage.

  
  


 

**_ ***TYLER’S P.O.V*** _ **

 

I scanned my eyes around the room, suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music changed, a spotlight shone on the stage in the center of the room, cheers erupted as someone appeared from behind the curtain and made their way towards the pole.

 

_ Oh fuck. _

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“Josh?!” I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from shouting, Josh didn’t hear me over the music, I don’t think he even seen me sitting here. He was wearing basically nothing apart from a pair of boxers and a tie around his neck, I felt my breathing hitch as he started dancing around the pole.

 

_ Of course. _

 

_ Why didn’t I think of this? _

 

_ He doesn’t own the strip club, the strip club owns him. _

 

“Take them off!” Someone shouted from the crowd around the stage and I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. Josh got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards the source of the voice, wrapping his hands around the mans tie and pulling him in, it looked like he was whispering something into his ear. I looked around and caught sight of Brendon walking out of the private room, he looked straight at me.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_“Tyler?”_ He was walking towards me, confusion on his face.

 

_ Run. _

 

_ Go. _

 

I stood up and went to walk away but felt a hand latch onto my arm, I was spun around to face Brendon, he crossed his arms.

 

“You shouldn’t be here, C’mon.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly towards the door, I looked back one last time and Josh was staring at us, his jaw dropped.

 

“What the fuck? Did you follow us or something?” Brendon snapped once we got outside, I squirmed out of his grip, rubbing my arm.

 

“Why didn’t Josh tell me he was a stripper?” I blurted out, Brendon let out a sigh.

 

“You’ve only known him a week, Tyler.” 

 

“So? If he was planning on making us last he should’ve told me.” I retaliated, Brendon looked at me sympathetically.

 

“Tyler, people like us can’t keep relationships, it never works.” 

 

 

“You’re only strippers, Brendon, it’s not as if you’re _hookers._ ” I crossed my arms, Brendon paused.

 

“Yeah... _only strippers.”_ He said slowly, suddenly the door swung open and out walked a familiar face.

 

“Jo-”

 

“What are you doing here?” Josh cut  me off, “Can’t you just leave my private life alone?”

 

“I was bound to find out sooner or later, Josh.” I looked at him apologetically, I noted he had the same _‘Wentz’_ tattoo, only it was on his chest rather than his neck.

  
  


 

_ ‘I own the studio, and the models.’ _

 

 

 

I remember Pete saying that the day of the photoshoot.

 

 

_ How did I not realise? _

  
  


“So...when Pete said he owned the models, he meant this?” I gestured to the club, Josh looked at me with a tilted head.

 

“Pete told you about this?”

 

“Well, he didn’t tell me about the club, but he said he _owned_ you guys.” I narrowed my eyes, Josh and Brendon glanced at each other.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, I just wished you’d told me.” I looked at both of them, Josh ran his hand through his hair.

 

_ “Tyler, it isn’t just stripp-” _

 

**“Josh.”** Brendon interrupted him, throwing him a glare, “.. _.You should go back inside._ ” His voice was low, Josh looked at me for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, turning on his heel and walking back in.

 

“What did he mean?” I looked at Brendon.

 

_“Nothing. You should go.”_ He snapped quickly, “And if anyone ever asks you, _you don’t know us,_ okay?” He took a step towards me, I felt my stomach twist.

 

“O-Okay.” I nodded, averting his gaze. I turned on my heel and started walking back up the street, deciding not to question him any further for fear of getting my ass kicked.  


 

_ Patrick’s not going to fucking believe this. _

  
  


**_ ***JOSH’S P.O.V*** _ **

  
  


“Did you tell him about my offer?” Pete raised an eyebrow, I shook my head, Pete’s face turned to one of anger.

 

“Josh, I didn’t give you all that fucking money for you to take him on a date, you were supposed to take him to the restaurant, compliment him, then tell him about my offer.” He growled at me, I let out a sigh.

 

“I-I couldn’t do it, Pete. He’s too innocent, and...I’m kinda starting to like him.”

 

“Jesus christ.” Gerard rolled his eyes, I shot him a glare.

 

“You weren’t saying that on the day of the photoshoot, fuck Josh, we had a plan! He’d bring in so much more money for us, and god knows we fucking need it.” Pete groaned, leaning against his desk.

 

“I can’t do it, not him, he wouldn’t survive a minute here.” I crossed my arms, Pete took a step towards me.

 

“You listen to me, i’m going to give you some more money, okay? And you’re going to take him out, I don’t give a fuck where, it just needs to be expensive, you compliment him, shower him in presents, then tell him about the offer.” His voice was low, “And if you don’t...well I think you know what’ll happen.”

 

I audibly swallowed, looking down at the ground. I couldn’t do this to Tyler, at first I was set on getting him to join us, but now that I know him a little bit better, I just cant. 

 

But Pete’s unpredictable...he could kill me in a fucking second if he wanted to.

  
  


“Okay.” I sighed, _“I’ll do it.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is moving really quickly but oh well roll with it yo~


	5. I've Seen the Streets You're Walking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> Mentions of past abuse in this chapter, there's a couple of homophobic slurs too, stay safe guys I gotchu ~

 

 _“No fucking way.”_ Patrick’s jaw dropped, It was the day after the club incident, I’d finally gotten the courage to tell Patrick everything that happened. I paced back and forth, my hands fidgeting nervously.

 

“Y-Yeah...I..don’t know what to do.” I sighed, sitting on the couch and burying my head in my hands.

 

“Are you actually considering keeping in touch with him?!” Patrick looked at me in disbelief, I looked up at him and bit my lip.

 

“Well...yeah?”

 

“No. No way, nope.” Patrick crossed his arms, “He’s a stripper, Tyler. He gets paid to get naked for people, that’s not exactly boyfriend material.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not like he’s a prostitute, Patrick.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Well, I don’t but-”

 

“Exactly, Tyler, he could be on the streets right now, you don’t know.” He snapped, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket for the hundredth time today, Josh had been texting me non-stop since our little incident last night, I pull out my phone and looked at it with a sigh;

 

 _Josh:_ Tyler answer the phone.

 

 _Josh:_ I just want to explain

 

 _Josh:_ Please.

 

“Tyler.” Patrick waved his hand in front of my face, I looked up at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You should delete his number.”

 

“Patric-”

 

“No, I don’t want you dating a stripper _, jesus,_ Tyler.” Patrick sat down on the couch opposite, I let out a groan.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do, patrick.”

 

“I think when it comes to dating hookers, I’m allowed to have a say.” He huffed. I don’t know whether it was the rebellious side of me coming out, or I actually wanted to give Josh a chance, but I felt the need to let Josh explain, to see maybe if we could work something out. I stood up and walked for the door, Patrick looked at me in shock.

 

“Where are you going? Tyler I swea-”

 

“Bye Patrick!” I cut him off, smiling as I swung the door open and walked out. I headed for the elevator, pulling my phone out and typing quickly;

 

 _Tyler:_ Meet me at Taco Bell in 20 minutes

 

Not exactly the most romantic place, but there was no way in hell I was going to his apartment. I felt my phone buzz a minute later and checked it;

 

 _Josh:_ On my way.

 

**\-----**

 

“So…” I trailed off, fidgeting with my hands on the table, “ _Stripping,_ huh.”

 

“Yeah.” Josh bit his lip, “Stripping.”

 

“That’s where you get all your money from?” I tilted my head, there was an air of tension, Josh shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Yeah.” He repeated.

 

“How did you even...get into that stuff.” I winced slightly at how nosy I sounded, Josh shrugged with a one-sided smile.

 

“You really wanna know?”

 

“Kinda.” I looked back down at my hands, he let out a sigh.

 

“Well...basically, when I was like- 17, I decided to come out to my parents. My mom took it well, my step-dad didn’t, he told me I had a day to pack my shit and get out, so I just left. I stayed at a youth hostel before it got raided by the cops, turned out one of the helpers was running a drug ring in the basement.” His voice cracked a little, “So..I was straight up homeless for a couple of months, living off trash and begging people for money. One day, uh- I was huddled up on a park bench somewhere when a guy walked up to me, he asked me what my name was, he told me his name was Brendon. He cut straight to the chase and asked me did I want to make money stripping, I was desperate, and the promise of a home and food pretty much sealed the deal for me. He took me back to the club, Pete introduced me to the other guys and Brendon took me back to their apartment- the one we have now. I’ve been doing it ever since.” Josh was crying now, he wiped his eyes, I was speechless, I mostly felt guilty for judging him at first.

 

“Josh...” Was all I could say, he quickly smiled, taking a deep breath.

 

“I’m fine, seriously.” He put his hand on mine on the table.

 

“You’ve been through a lot, fuck.” I sighed, feeling more guilty than ever.

 

**_***JOSH’S P.O.V***_ **

 

_Do it._

 

_Tell him about Pete’s offer._

 

“It’s fine, plus, stripping isn’t all that bad.” I shrugged nonchalantly. Everything i’d told Tyler was technically true, of course I left out the other _details_ Brendon included, I didn’t want to scare him away.

 

 

**_***FLASHBACK***_ **

  


I was running.

 

My breath was deteriorating as I picked up my speed, running through the rainy streets, swerving to avoid passers-by. I spotted a park across the street and bolted over, climbing over the fence and stopping momentarily to catch my breath, panting. I looked behind me to make sure the shop keeper wasn’t chasing me anymore, I let out a sigh of relief as I realised he must’ve given up. I limped over to a bench that was by a little pond, collapsing down onto it. I pulled my hood up and reached into my pocket, pulling out the pack of cigarettes i’d stolen just minutes before, I should’ve stolen food, but I guess I didn’t really care anymore if I starved to death, at least I’d be free of this hell hole. I glanced around at the people walking through the park, all smiles and happiness, feeling anger at the fact they’d probably be going back to a warm home and loving family. I took a cigarette from the pack and lit it, taking a long drag and bringing my knees up to my chest.

 

_“You’re a disgrace, fucking faggot.”_

 

Those words still haunt me, it’s been 3 months, I still can’t fucking sleep at night. I pulled my hood down over my eyes and took another drag, watching the smoke flow past by lips as I exhaled.

 

_“You have one day to get the fuck out of here, no way in hell am I having a queer living in this house.”_

 

I remember my mom arguing with him, pleading for him to let me stay, she was in hysterics when I lifted my fist and broke his nose, she didn’t intervene when he grabbed me and almost fucking broke my neck.

 

_“Hey baby, promise me you’ll keep this safe.”_

 

I remember kneeling down to my little sister, tears swelling my bruised eyes as I handed her my favourite picture of us, her bright eyes looking at me in confusion.

 

_“You promise me you won’t let anyone push you around, yeah? My little soldier, huh.”_

 

I was crying as I pulled her in for a hug, she was 6 years old, but she’d already been through hell and back in that house, all the screaming matches, all the thrown glasses.

 

_“Joshy don’t go! Please!”_

 

She was tugging my sleeve, fear in her face as I explained to her I had to leave.

 

_“Look, i’ll be back again some day, yeah? Keep that picture safe, always look at it when you feel lost, okay? I love you, **don’t forget about me.”** _

 

She was in tears as I grabbed my backpack and left, screaming and stomping on the floor, I couldn’t even look back, my heart was already in pieces.

 

 

“You lost?” A voice came from beside me on the bench, I snapped out of my daydream and looked over, a skinny guy with brown hair was looking at me with a smirk.

 

“Fuck off.” I snapped, taking another drag of my cigarette.

 

“I’m Brendon, you are?” He snickered, I felt my fist clench.

 

“Do you want something?” I growled at him, he grinned.

 

“You.”

 

I looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“I’m not...I don’t-” I stuttered, he flung his head back in laughter.

 

“Nah, not like that, well..kinda. What I mean is...you’re pretty cute, you being out here on your own is dangerous, so…” He trailed off, “Look, how would you like to make some money?”

 

My head perked up at the mention of money, I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

_“Go on.”_

 

“I’ll cut to the chase, you’re downright _hot,_ hot people can make a lot of money if they use their god-given assets well.” He smirked. I pondered in confusion for a moment before realisation washed over me.

 

“You want me to be a.. _.hooker?”_

 

“Nah, that comes later, what age are you?”

 

“What date is it?” I tilted my head at him, he looked at me sympathetically as he realised I’ve probably been homeless for a while, which I have.

 

“It’s March.”

 

“I’m 18 in three months, then.” I shrugged, he nodded.

 

“You’d make a lot of money, we’d start you off with working at the club, can you dance?”

 

“.. _.dance?”_

 

“Can you dance around a _pole.”_ He rolled his eyes.

 

“I could learn.” I shrugged once again, taking another drag of my cigarette.

 

“Well, we have three months to teach you.” Brendon grinned, I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Will I at least get money before then?”

 

“Nah, but you’ll get a warm apartment and food, that’s something.” He made a gesture with his hand.

 

Well...anything’s better than this.

 

“Okay.” I nodded, “Lead the way.”

  


**_***NOW***_ **

 

 _“Really?”_ Tyler looked at me with a tilted head, I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You said stripping wasn’t that bad, really?”

 

“Well, yeah. If you can dance and look good while doing it, it’s easy.” I sighed, debating wether or not to tell Tyler about Pete’s offer.

 

“Look, i’m really sorry for everything you’ve been through, you didn’t deserve that stuff.” Tyler spoke softly, “And you didn’t scare me away, I was just shocked, but I don’t have a right to judge, you basically had no choice.”

 

_Fuck._

 

_I can’t do it._

 

_Tyler’s too innocent for this stuff._

 

“I...kinda wanna give it another chance, maybe?” His voice cracked and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well...we weren’t really a thing to begin with, but yeah.” Tyler shrugged.

 

“Do you want us to be a thing?” I raised my eyebrow at him, he flushed red.

 

“Uh..I-I don’t know.” He stuttered, I huffed out a laugh.

 

“Look, come on a date with me tomorrow, okay? No distractions, no _‘work’_ problems, just us, you can decide then, _deal?”_ I smiled, he paused in thought before returning it, nodding.

 

 

  
_“Yeah, deal.”_


	6. Douse Yourself In Cheap Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I made a playlist for this, it only has a few songs so far but i'll probably add to it once I get more ideas, you can recommend songs if you want ay ~
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/periodicallybleeding/sets/iismtmys

 

 

“So you.. _.didn’t_ tell him.” Pete said slowly, I took a deep breath, feeling my stomach twist.

 

“No.” I started, “He wouldn’t last a second here.”

 

“So we’ll have him work the studio.” Pete shrugged.

 

“He’s not fucking doing porn, Pete.” I snapped, Pete’s face grew dark.

 

“Do you like defying me? You know what happened to Brendon when he didn’t listen to me, right?” He stood up from his desk and took a step towards me.

 

“He’ll say no, anyways. He’s not exactly stripper material.” I felt my throat go dry as Pete took another step.

 

“Oh please, he’s a fucking photographer, they don’t get paid much.” Pete rolled his eyes, “Just show him your paycheck and he’ll be practically on his knees.”

 

I looked down at the ground, my voice shaky, “He uh- he doesn’t know about the other ‘jobs’.” I breathed out.

 

“Really?” Pete smirked, “So...he doesn’t know about the little _videoshoot_ this week, or the fact you get on your knees at the weekends?” He taunted, I snapped my head up and looked at him in anger.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” I growled, Pete smiled.

 

“ _So he doesn’t know you’re a whore?_ Damn, Josh, that doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship.” He eyed me up and down, I clenched my fists.

 

“Fuck you, you’re lucky I’m even here anymore, I’m the only one who actually brings money into this place.” I spat.

 

“Yeah, and if we get Tyler on board, we’d be bringing in even more.” Pete grinned.

 

“I’m not doing it, you can find someone else.”

 

Suddenly Pete grabbed my shirt and pushed me, slamming me into the wall, his grip tightened as he leaned into me.

 

“Unless you want that pretty little boyfriend of yours to find out what you really do for a living, I suggest you fucking tell him about my offer, okay?” He spat, “C’mon, it’s not as if it wasn’t your idea in the first place.”

 

 

I looked at Pete in fear, yeah it was my idea at first to get Tyler on board, but now that I know him better I can’t do it. Plus if he knew the real reason I took him out on that first date he’d be destroyed, I don’t want to lose him.

 

“So? What’s the deal here?” Pete let go of my shirt and stood back, I caught my breath and looked at him.

  
  


If I don’t ask Tyler, Pete will tell him about my other jobs, and I can’t risk that.

  
  


“Fine.” I huffed, Pete grinned.

 

“There’s a good boy, now go finish your fucking shift.” He gestured to the door, returning to his desk. I sighed and steeled myself before walking out into the club area, pulling out my phone and sending a quick message;

  
  


_Josh:_ I’m off work in an hour, can’t wait to see you

  
  


I shoved my phone back in my pocket, feeling guilt wash over me. I spotted a sleazy looking guy catch sight of me and walk over, he had a creepy smile plastered on his face.

 

“You working tonight?” He breathed out, hooking his fingers around my tie.

 

“Yeah, do you need something?” I leaned in and whispered, Pete said we had to act as seductive as possible, it brought in more money, I felt sick as the man let out a chuckle, pulling his wallet out.

 

“How much for the whole thing?” His hands trailed down to my belt.

 

“250.” I smirked, he opened his wallet, looking back up at me with a sly smile.

 

_ “Lead the way.” _

  
  


****

 

 

_** *TYLER'S P.O.V* ** _

  
  
  


_Josh:_ I’m off work in an hour, can’t wait to see you

  
  


I blushed as I read the text, wondering what Josh had planned, we decided to just have a date night in my apartment, much to Patrick’s annoyance.

 

“I can’t believe you're still speaking to him.” Patrick huffed from the couch opposite, I let out a sigh.

 

“I don’t see the problem.”

 

“He’s a whore, literally.” Patrick rolled his eyes, I felt anger boil up.

 

“Don’t you dare, don’t fucking dare call him that. He’s a stripper, Patrick, not a hooker.” I growled through gritted teeth, Patrick held his hands up in defense.

 

“Look, I get it, but...you don’t know what else he does.”

 

“Fine! I’ll ask him when he comes over, happy?” I tilted my head, “He wouldn’t lie to me.”

 

“Just- don’t act surprised if you find out he does more than what he tells you.” Patrick sighed, standing up and walking into his room.

 

I felt a little hurt that Patrick had so much doubt, but I guess I had a little too.

 

But, Josh would tell me if he did that kinda stuff.

 

_ Right? _

  
  
  


\---

 

 

_** *JOSH'S P.O.V* ** _

  
  
  


“Did I hurt you?” He looked at me apologetically, I let out a weak smile.

 

“Yeah, but it’s okay.”

 

I sat upright on the bed, wincing slightly at the pain. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the bedside table and took one, lighting it before taking a drag.

 

“I’ve never done something like this before.” He chuckled, I let out a nervous laugh, cringing slightly at the small talk.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well I mean- I have with a guy, just not a.. _.hooker.”_ He trailed off, his face turning to panic, “Oh, sorry I didn’t mea-”

 

“It’s fine, we just prefer the term _‘escorts’._ ” I rolled my eyes, he gave me a small smile before getting off the bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on.

 

“Uh...thanks? I guess?” He bit his lip, pulling the money from his pocket and setting it on the bed, I nodded, staying silent. He left the room and I shuffled around so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, I buried my head in my hands.

  
  


_ “You’re a disgrace, fucking faggot.” _

 

_ Huh, bet my dad would be proud. _

  
  


I took another drag of the cigarette before standing up, going wide eyed as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. There were hickeys littering my neck, and somehow I had a slight black eye, the guy had a kinda...rough kink. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, grabbing my phone and the money off the bed before shoving them into my pocket. I took a deep breath, stubbing out my cigarette on the table before walking out of the room, heading into the bar area in search of one of the guys. I caught sight of Brendon and walked over, his eyes went wide.

 

“What the fuck happened to you?”

 

“Some guy, had a pain kink.” I shrugged with a laugh, Brendon rolled his eyes, “Do you have something I can cover this up with? I have a date with Tyler in like 20 minutes.” I gestured to my neck, Brendon looked lost in thought before he nodded, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the back room.

 

“You gotta stop letting them get so rough, dude.” Brendon groaned once we sat down on the couch, he pulled out a makeup bottle and applied some under my eye.

 

“It’s what i’m paid for, Brendon.” I rolled my eyes, wincing slightly as Brendon applied some of the makeup over the bruises on my neck.

 

“Was he at least hot?” He smirked.

 

“...Kinda.” I shrugged, Brendon let out a sigh.

 

“That’s the best I can do man.” He gestured to my neck, “No more black eyes either, okay?”

 

“Okay mom.” I huffed out a laugh, standing up and walking over to the small locker with my name on it, I opened it and pulled out my change of clothes.

 

“So..you have a date with Tyler?” Brendon raised an eyebrow with a grin as I got changed, pulling my shirt on.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool actually.” I shrugged.

 

“Have you asked him about Pete’s offer yet?”

 

“No, and I intend to keep it that way, dude.” I reached into my locker and pulled out the present I got for Tyler, smirking as I thought about his reaction when I give it to him.

 

“Y’know Pete’s gonna be mad, right?” Brendon sighed.

 

“I don’t give a fuck.” I snapped, “I’ll just tell him Tyler said no.”

 

“Whatever man.” Brendon held his hands up in defense, “Just don’t be surprised if shit goes down.”

 

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, pulling my phone out;

 

_Josh:_ On my way, got you a present.

 

_Tyler:_ What is it?

 

_Josh:_ A surprise.

 

I walked out of the club and got into my car, letting out a sigh as I started it up and drove off. 

  
  


 

 

**_*TYLER'S P.O.V*_ **

 

  
  


“Will you be okay?” Patrick bit his lip as he stood at the doorframe, I rolled my eyes.

 

“It’s a date, Patrick.”

 

“With a stripper, I just want to make sure you’re safe.” He whined, I let out a sigh.

 

“Just go, I’ll be fine, promise.”

 

“Fine, just be careful.” Patrick said sternly before waving goodbye as he left, I shook my head with a laugh at Patrick’s over-reaction, standing up and making my way to my bedroom to get dressed. Josh should be here in 10 minutes, I swung open my wardrobe doors and shuffled about for something to wear. I got changed quickly and fixed my hair as best as I could, suddenly there was a knock at the door, I slipped on my shoes and walked for the door, opening it slowly.

 

“You’re early.” I looked at Josh in confusion.

 

“Nice to see you too.” He rolled his eyes with a laugh, planting a kiss to my cheek as he walked by me into the room, “I got you this.” He thrust a small black box into my hand, I closed the door and looked down at it, opening it, my face flushed red.

 

“Are you serious?!” I looked at him with wide eyes, a smirk broke out on his face.

 

“I made sure to get them in red, it is you’re favourite colour after all.” He winked.

 

“Usually for dates people buy flowers, not...stockings.” I rolled my eyes, ignoring Josh’s giggles as I walked into my bedroom and hid the box underneath my bed, no way in hell am I letting Patrick find that. I walked back out and Josh looked at me in shock.

 

“You’re not trying them on?” He let out an over-dramatic gasp, I huffed out a laugh.

 

“Dude, I’m not that easy.” I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the couch beside him, he looked at me with a grin, “What?”

 

“Nothing, you just look really cute.” He raised his eyebrow, a blush crept up my cheeks.

 

“You dork.” I giggled, “So..what do you wanna do?” 

 

“Pizza?” Josh pulled out his phone, glancing at me, I smiled.

 

“Awesome.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“No frickin’ way, dude!” I looked at Josh in disbelief, he flung his head back in laughter. It was 9 o’clock, we had ate our pizza and had resorted to telling each other random stories about work.

 

“Yeah! So the stage broke, and Brendon just like-his foot just went through it, and long story short we had to explain to the ER doctors what happened, and it’s really awkward trying to explain that your stripper friend fell through the stage during a performance.” Josh made a gesture with his hand, I was in fits of laughter, doubled over on the couch.

 

“O-Oh my god, that’s wonderful.” I wiped my eyes.

 

“Dude it was so funny, the only downside was Brendon couldn’t perform for a while, we lost a shit ton of money.” He chuckled, “What about _you,_ though?”

 

“I don’t really think I can top that.” I laughed, “Photography’s such a boring job.” I shrugged, Josh tilted his head.

 

“Why do you do it, then?”

 

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I didn’t really have an answer.

 

“I… I don’t know, actually. Why do you do you’re. _..thing?”_ It was my turn to tilt my head, Josh shrugged with a smile.

 

“Pays the bills, plus, it’s actually kinda fun., can we change the subject now?” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, I nodded, deciding not to push any further. An air of silence filled the room, I turned my attention to the TV and tried to ignore Josh staring, I turned to look at him.

 

“What-”

 

I was cut off by Josh curling his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss, I let out a noise of surprise but kissed back nonetheless, my hands trailed up to his shoulders and around the back of his neck, pulling him in more. We broke apart, breathless, Josh looked at me with a shy smile.

 

“You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do that.” 

 

I let out a giggle, looking down at my hands, that’s when I noticed... _makeup on them?_

 

“Are you wearing mak-?” I glanced up at him, looking at his neck, my eyes went wide, “Did you get in a fight or something?!” I put my fingers against the bruises down his neck, he pulled back, panic on his face.

 

“Uh- _yeah_ , it’s no big deal.” He smiled, but there was something behind it.

 

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door, Josh and I exchanged curious glances. Patrick wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow, he was staying at his friends house for the weekend. I got up and walked to the door, opening it slowly. My face turned to one of confusion.

 

 

 

_ “Pete?” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THE DRAMA BEGINS *maniacal laughter*


	7. Make it Easy, Say I Never Mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I started a new fic on my other account blurrycvnt, check it out if you want yo ~

 

 

_ “Pete?” _

 

“What’s up, Ty.” He grinned, pushing past me into my room, Josh had a scowl on his face, his eyes dark.

 

“What are you doing here.”

 

 

“Just here for a little _talk.”_ Pete smiled sweetly, taking a seat on the couch.

 

I closed the door and looked at the two of them, Josh was practically staring a hole through Pete.

 

“What’s uh- what’s going on?”

 

“How was work, Josh?” Pete cocked his head, that toothy grin still on his face.

 

“Don’t do this, Pete.” Josh warned, I cleared my throat, they both snaped their heads around to look at me.

 

“What’s going on?” I repeated, a bit more sternly this time.

 

“Tyler, you’re a photographer, right?” Pete looked up to the ceiling in thought, “How’s that working out for you?”

 

“What do you mean?” I crossed my arms, he let out a chuckle.

 

“Nice apartment, do you share it with someone?”

 

“Uh- yeah, Patrick. Why?”

 

“So you can’t afford it on your own?”

 

“N-no.” I felt my face flush red, averting my eyes.

 

_ “Would you like to?” _

 

“What?”

 

“How would you like to make some more money?”

 

“Pete.” Josh growled, _“Get out.”_

 

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?” I looked at Pete in shock.

 

“Oh? Josh didn’t ask you?!” Pete mirrored my expression, letting out an over-dramatic gasp, I snapped my head to look at Josh.

 

_ “...what?” _

 

“Well, you didn’t think he took you out on that fancy date because he _liked_ you, did you?” Pete huffed out a laugh, my jaw dropped.

 

“Josh?” My voice was shaky, he let out a sigh.

 

“Tyler, I can expl-”

 

“Is that true?” I cut him off, eyeing him up and down, “You only took me on that date to get me to be a fucking stripper?”

 

“Well...yeah but-”

 

**“Get out.”** I snapped, he looked up at me in shock.

 

“Tyler.”

 

“Josh, _get out.”_ I mirrored back, Pete looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

 

“So, that’s a no?” He looked at me expectantly, I clenched my fists.

 

“What the fuck do you think, both of you, get out.” I growled, Pete held his hands up in defense, standing up and walking to the door, Josh following suit. Josh looked at me, I averted my eyes as he walked out, Pete stopped at the doorframe and turned to me with a grin.

 

“Trust me, you’ll need extra money eventually, photography won’t keep you going forever.” He chuckled, “Take this.” He reached into his pocket and handed me a small card, it had the club’s logo across it. I rolled my eyes.

 

“Get out, Pete.”

 

“I’m gone, you should probably start locking this door.” He smiled one last time before disappearing down the hall, I slammed the door shut, sliding to the floor and bringing my knees up to my chest. I felt tears brimming my eyes, I was fucking stupid, how could I not realise? All of the presents, expensive dates, he was only doing it to get me to work at that shitty club.

  
  


**_ ***JOSH’S P.O.V*** _ **

  
  


“You’re lucky I didn’t fucking tell him about your little side job.” Pete growled at me, I eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“Trust me, he’s going to join us, I have a _feeling.”_ Pete suddenly broke out in a grin, I tilted my head at him, feeling anger flow through me.

 

“If you do anything to hurt him, i’ll fucking kill you.” I spat, Pete flung his head back in laughter.

 

“Not if I kill you first, Joshy.” He smiled, “Plus, I think you’ve hurt him enough.”

 

I stayed silent, the elevator pinged and I stormed out, getting into my car and speeding off before Pete could say or do anything else. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

**_ ***TYLER'S P.O.V*** _ **

  
  


“I told you, I told you, Tyler!” Patrick raised his voice, pacing back and forth, I sunk further into the couch. I’d texted him what happened and he came straight home, I was thankful, but I wasn’t expecting him to be so angry.

 

“Sorry.” I mumbled, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. Patrick’s face turned to one of sadness, he sat down on the couch and pulled me in for a hug.

 

“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault.” Patrick hushed, “He’s an asshole, I knew he was up to something.” He hugged me tighter, I buried my face into his chest with a sob.

 

“I really was starting to like him, Trick.” I started, “Why does everyone always fuck me over?” Tears were falling down my cheeks now.

 

“I don’t know, Ty.” He sighed, “But hey, you got me,” He raised his eyebrow with a laugh, I let out a weak chuckle.

 

“You didn’t have to come back, you should be at your friends.” I sighed, “I wanna be alone for a while.”

 

“Tyler i’m not leaving you alone.” Patrick rolled his eyes, I pulled away from him.

 

“I’m fine, really I am, go.” I smiled, he took a deep breath.

 

“Are you sure?” He narrowed his eyes, I nodded weakly.

 

“If you need anything, _anything,_ call me and I’ll be straight over, okay?” He said sternly, I nodded once again, he pulled me in for one last hug before getting up and grabbing his bag.

 

“Get some sleep, okay? And eat something.” He stopped at the doorway, I let out a laugh.

 

“Sure, Trick.”

 

He smiled one last time before walking out, the apartment was plunged into silence, I sat on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. My phone buzzing snapped me out of my daydream, I pulled it out and looked at it;

 

_Josh:_ Can you let me explain?

 

I rolled my eyes, throwing my phone onto the coffee table, I stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, shuffling about in the cupboards for something to eat. I glanced over and noticed the card that Pete gave me lying on the countertop, I grabbed it, examining it.

 

_ No, Tyler. _

 

I shoved the card into my pocket, feeling my stomach twist. There was a sudden rapid knocking on the door, I snapped around, freezing up.

 

“Patrick?” I called out, the knocking continued, harder this time, I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and walked towards the door, hiding it behind my back. I froze in my spot when the sound of someone hitting the door radiated throughout the apartment.

 

_ Was I getting robbed?! _

 

“Shit, fuck.” I cursed under my breath, feeling fear run through me. I ran into my bedroom and scanned the room, the knocking on the door got louder and louder. My eyes landed on my wardrobe and I bolted for it, swinging the doors open and getting in, wincing slightly at the awkward tight space. The banging got harder, until eventually I heard the door bust open, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control my breathing.

 

_ Of course. _

 

_ Of course I would fucking get robbed when no one’s here to help. _

 

I heard muffled speech coming from outside my bedroom, then a crash filled the apartment.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_ I’m going to die. _

 

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, I don’t know why my first instinct was to call him instead of the police, but I clicked Josh’s number and pressed call, silently praying to whatever God existed that he would answer.

 

“Tyler?” Josh’s voice came from the phone, I let out a shaky breath.

 

“There’s someone in my apartment.” I kept my voice as low as possible.

 

“What?!”

 

“I think i’m getting fucking robbed, I don’t know how many there are.” I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

 

“Where are you, Tyler.”

 

“I’m fucking hiding in the closet, they’re in the livingroom.” 

 

“Stay there, _i’m coming over.”_ Josh practically growled, my eyes went wide.

 

“No, Josh!” I whispered, panic lacing my voice, “They cou-”

 

_“Shut up,_ i’ll be over in 5 minutes.” He cut me off, and with that, the phone went dead. I cursed under my breath, listening for any sounds.

 

Another crash filled the apartment.

 

“Dude, don’t break the fucking TV.” I heard a man groan from the livingroom, my stomach dropped.

 

_“He said to break as much as possible!”_ The other whined.

 

**_ He? _ **

 

_ Who was he? _

 

“Look!” One of them shouted excitedly, I took deep breaths, willing my breathing to regulate.

 

“Is that a _keyboard?_ ” The other questioned, I felt my stomach twist.

 

 

_ Another crash. _

 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

 

  
_“Where are you, Josh.”_ I whispered shakily, feeling tears run down my cheeks.


	8. I'll Give You One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so goddamn tired I didn't even proof-read this so i apologise if there's a lot of mistakes yo ~

**_ ***JOSH’S P.O.V*** _ **

 

“I gotta go, Tyler’s in trouble, I think Pete sent some people to trash his apartment.” I grabbed my car keys off the table, Brendon perked his head up.

 

“Let’s go then.” He grinned, standing up from the couch and heading to the door, “Dude, when have I ever passed up the opportunity to kick the shit out of someone?” He answered my puzzled look with a shrug, I nodded, following after him. We walked out of the club and got into my car, speeding off before anyone could ask where we were going.

 

 

“I’m going to kill him, I swear to god.” I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, Brendon glanced out the window with a sigh.

 

“Pete’s always been sneaky, he has a way of manipulating people.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. But _Tyler?_ That’s too far, man.” I shook my head, “I don’t see why Pete can’t just find someone else, Tyler is...fragile.”

 

“Tyler’s _hot,_ though.” Brendon laughed, I shot him a glare, “Sorry, but you know what I mean.” He glanced out the window once again.

 

“Tyler doesn’t know about the other...jobs.” I sighed, Brendon snapped his head around to look at me.

 

“You haven’t told him yet?!” 

 

“It’s not exactly a date-friendly topic to bring up, Brendon.” 

 

“Is that why you don’t want him working with us?” Brendon ran a hand through his hair, I shrugged.

 

“That, yeah, and the fact that he wouldn’t last a day with us.” I rounded the corner and Tyler’s apartment came into view. Brendon reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small handgun I keep for emergencies, I looked at him in shock.

 

“What?” He shrugged, waving it around.

 

“You aren't bringing a fucking gun into the apartment, Brendon.” I rolled my eyes, he put it back with a huff. 

 

The car came to a stop at the entrance, we got out and practically sprinted in, running up the stairs two at a time. We got to Tyler’s room and my stomach sank as I noticed his door was busted open, I tapped Brendon on the shoulder and held my finger up to my lips, he nodded in understanding and stepped into the room, being as silent as possible. I glanced around the hallway one last time before following suit, reaching into my jacket and pulling out the small pocket knife I always used for protection at the club. The apartment was eerily silent, the livingroom was completely trashed, the tv was smashed to pieces and picture frames were strewn about the floor. Broken glass littered the place, I heard the floor creak in the bedroom, Brendon snuck over to the doorframe. I walked over to what I assumed was the other bedroom and peered in, it was empty. My grip on the knife tightened as I opened the door further, walking in and looking around, I heard a whimper coming from the closet. 

 

“Tyler?” I whispered, the closet door opened slowly and Tyler looked at me through teary eyes. I ran over to him, pulling him out and into my arms, he let out a sob.

 

“Are they still here?” I looked down at him as he buried his face into my chest, he shrugged, I noticed he was shaking really badly.

 

_“FUCK!”_ Brendon’s voice came from outside the bedroom, a loud crash sound followed after. I looked at Tyler in panic.

 

“Get back in there, don’t you _dare_ come out until I tell you to.” I gestured towards the closet, he nodded quickly, stepping back into the closet and closing the door after him. 

 

I bolted for the bedroom door, swinging it open and heading for the other bedroom. I burst through and was caught off guard by something hitting me from behind, I stumbled and fell onto the floor with a thud. I scrambled up and noticed there were two guys in ski masks, one of them was holding Brendon from behind, his arms locked behind his back.

 

“I’ll fucking kill both of you.” Brendon spat, the man in the blue ski mask huffed out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” He rolled his eyes, I recognised his voice.

 

“Barakat, nice to see you’re still alive.” I growled, he froze up before regaining his composure, pulling off his ski mask.

 

“Goddamn it, Josh! You ruined the mystery.” He sighed, “Rian, take your fucking mask off.” He rolled his eyes once again, the other man took his mask off, momentarily letting go of Brendon. Brendon flung his head back, headbutting Rian hard, making him stumble to the floor. Brendon ran to my side, watching on in slight amusement as Jack ran to Rian’s aid.

 

“Smooth.” I chuckled, high-fiving Brendon with a grin, “After you're done tending to your little boyfriend, mind telling me why the fuck you’re here?” I looked at the two of them, Rian scrambled back up, practically letting out a growl.

 

“Just doing what we’re told.” Jack smiled.

 

“You work for Gaskarth, why would you do what Pete says?” I looked at them in confusion, Rian huffed out a laugh.

 

“Who said anything about Pete?”

 

_ What? _

 

_ Why would Alex get them to trash Tyler’s apartment? _

 

_ He doesn’t even know Tyler! _

 

“Why would Alex want you to do this?” Brendon spoke my inner thoughts, the two of them looked at each other with sly grins.

 

“Look, we heard Pete might be getting a new _‘talent’_ , Alex wants him too, do you know how much money he’d bring in for us?” Jack chuckled.

 

“Why would you trash his apartment then? Dumbass.” Brendon rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Well, I doubt photography’s gonna pay for the amount of damage we’ve caused, he’ll have to get a second job...that second job hopefully being at our club.” Rian smirked.

 

“How’d you know he was a photographer?”

 

“The same way we know you and Brendon here are...shall we say... _performers,_ the internet is a great thing.” Jack teased, I clenched my fist, praying to God that Tyler didn’t hear that from the other room.

 

“Tell me, Josh, how’s the porn business working out for you?” Rian grinned, “I mean- it’s gotta be nicer than those dirty street corners you used to stand a-”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Brendon spat, cutting him off, “Like you can fucking talk, Dawson, you’d get on your knees for any greasy bastard that’s willing to pay.”

 

“What can I say, I like money.” He retaliated, sarcasm lacing his voice. 

 

“Where is Tyler anyway?” Jack intervened, “We’d like to have a little _chat_ with him.”

 

“You aren’t going to lay a fucking finger on him.” I growled, taking a step towards him.

 

“What’re you gonna do?” He smirked, suddenly he lept at me, gripping my shirt and slamming me into the wall. Brendon made at Rian, landing a successful punch to the side of his jaw.

 

_“I should’ve fucking killed you last time.”_ I spat as I used all my strength to push Jack off me, dragging him to the floor and landing on top of him. I pinned his arms underneath my knees and brought my fist down across his nose, he let out a yelp of pain.

 

“But you didn’t, fucking pussy.” Jack laughed, I punched him again and bust his lip open, some blood splattered across my shirt. I heard the door open and I snapped my head up, Tyler was standing there with a horrified expression.

 

_“Get out!”_ I shouted to him, he seemed frozen in place.

 

“So this is Tyler?” Jack raised an eyebrow, blood dripping from his nose.

 

“You, shut the fuck up.” I spat down at him, gripping his shirt and pulling him up before slamming him back down onto the floor again.

 

“Pretty little thing, isn’t he?” Rian smirked, it quickly faded as Brendon landed another punch to the side of his head, he fell to the floor with a hard bang, knocked out cold.

 

“Fucking asshole, jesus.” Brendon rolled his eyes, smoothing his hair down, “Sup, Ty?” He nodded nonchalantly, Tyler was still frozen in place.

 

“W-Who are th-these guys?” He stuttered out, I noticed he was still shaking.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” I snapped quickly, “And you.” I looked down at Jack, “If you ever come back here, I will fucking kill you.”

 

I got off him and stood up, dragging him off the floor roughly, I started pushing him towards the door with one hand, my other hand pressing the knife against his back lightly.

 

“Get him out, too.” I rolled my eyes, nodding my head in the direction of Rian. Brendon hooked his hands under Rian’s arms and dragged him out, I pushed Jack out the door, causing him to stumble a bit.

 

“Tell Alex he can go look for new _‘talents’_ somewhere else, and i’ll snap his fucking neck if he even _thinks_ about Tyler again.” I spat, Brendon pushed Rian out roughly, Jack had a grin on his face.

 

“Uh- I called the cops.” Tyler’s voice came from behind us, Jack’s face dropped.

 

“Don’t think this is the last you’ll fucking see of us.” He growled, and with that he disappeared down the hall, leaving Rian in the hallway.

 

“What will we do about him?” Brendon gestured to him, he was still knocked out.

 

“The cops can take care of him.” I shrugged, slamming the front door and turning to face Tyler, “Are you o-” I was cut off by Tyler leaping at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

 

“Thank you so much.” He sobbed, I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

 

“They won’t be back, trust me.” I sighed, we broke apart and I glanced around the apartment, “Want me to help you clean up?”  I gestured, Tyler nodded softly with a weak smile.

 

“You can go back to the club, do not tell Pete about this, okay? Not yet.” I looked at Brendon sternly, he nodded, waving a small goodbye before leaving.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Okay, that’s all.” The officer smiled, standing up from the couch and heading for the door, the other two cops following after him, they had Rian handcuffed, he was shouting some bullshit about how he wasn’t involved in it. They arrived shortly after Brendon left, Tyler told them what happened, I kept quiet, not wanting to out Alex just yet, I had plans for him. Tyler looked over at me as they left, lying down on the couch and resting his head on my lap.

 

“Of course this would happen.” He sighed, I ran my hands through his hair.

 

“Look, i’m uh-sorry for earlier, I have so much to explain, the whole date thing to get you to join us was true, but after a while I really started to like you, _I kinda don’t wanna lose you now.”_ A string of words left my mouth, he sat upright, looking at me in uncertainty.  


 

“I don’t wanna talk about it tonight, can you maybe just... _stay with me for a while?”_ He said quietly, a blush creeping up his cheeks, I nodded with a small smile, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him in once again. He rested his head on my chest, a comfortable silence filled the room, I leaned my head back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

 

“I’ll pay for all of this.” I muttered, looking down at him, gesturing to the now semi-clean apartment.

 

“You aren’t paying, it’ll be too expensive, Josh.” Tyler groaned, his fingers were tracing shapes on my stomach.

 

“How else are you gonna pay for it?” I retaliated, he shrugged.

 

  
_ “I’ll figure out a way.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I have the next chapter planned out and there might be smut in it lmao so yeah ALL THE SINNING AYYYY


	9. Held Him Captive in My Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, thank you all so much for the support and stuff, i'm feeling better now and hopefully i'll be updating more frequently, alright leggo ~
> 
> also this is kinda just a filler chapter with fluff idk 
> 
> ALSO I THOUGHT THERE WAS GONNA BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THERE ISN'T BC I DIDN'T THINK IT FIT THE CHAPTER FIGHT ME ABOUT IT

**  
  
**

I woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in my stomach as the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I heard shuffling beside me and turned to see Josh, his face buried into the pillow as he slept, he insisted on staying over the night to ‘keep me safe’. I told him I was fine, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer... _not that I minded._ I scooted closer to him and he instinctively threw his arm around me, pulling me in closer, I looked at the tattoo sleeve he had, I’d never noticed he had it.

“Morning.” Josh’s voice interrupted my day dream, I snapped my eyes up to look at him, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

“Morning.” I mirrored back, he smiled, his eyes fluttering down to my lips before darting back up.

“Usually this is the part where I give you my number and you don’t call.” He laughed, I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up.” I poked him playfully, suddenly he leaned in and kissed me, I felt my brain ignite something similar to fireworks, we broke apart and he looked at me with that same smile.

_“I could get used to that.”_

I made a hum of agreement, sitting up on the bed and stretching, I noticed Josh was staring and that’s when I realised I must have discarded my clothes during the night.

“Shit.” I yanked the covers up over myself, looking under them momentarily to check I at least had the decency to keep my boxers on during the night, thankfully I did. Josh raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos.” He grinned, I felt a blush rise up my cheeks as I nodded.

“I didn’t know you had them either.” I gestured to his arm, he shrugged, sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, he glanced at his clothes on the floor before looking back at me with a pout.

“I have no clean clothes.”

“Top drawer.” I gestured to it, he got up and walked over, opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of sweats, shirt and fresh underwear. My eyes went wide as he yanked his boxers down to pull on the new pair.

_“JOSH!”_ I turned my head, looking everywhere but at Josh, he burst into a fit of laughter.

“Uh-sorry.” He scratched the back of his head with a grin, I felt my face flush red, he pulled the new pair on and grabbed the sweats and shirt, doing the same. I tried to hide the redness in my cheeks, Josh raised his eyebrow.

“You really have no shame, you know that right?” I rolled my eyes, he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Don’t act like you weren’t impressed, though.” He winked at me and I felt an uncomfortable tightness form in my stomach.

_Damn it._

“Problem?” He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning into me, I felt my breath hitch as he pulled the covers off me and shuffled closer to me. He planted a kiss to my neck, travelling further up until he got to my lips and bit my lip, gripping my hips and pulling me onto his lap. I let out an involuntary moan, my cheeks flushing red as a smirk broke out on Josh’s face once again. He trailed his hands down my sides, peppering kisses down my neck and past my collarbones, biting down on the bit of skin where my tattoos were on my chest. Suddenly I felt him hook his finger under the waistband of my boxers and my eyes went wide.

“Wait! Uh-maybe we should... _wait,_ yeah.” I said quickly, my hand latching onto his wrist, a look of panic came across his face.

“Shit, did I scare you? I’m sorry I-fuck, should I go?” He seemed really worried, pushing me off his lap and standing up, I shook my head a little too needily.

“No! Uh-no you didn’t, it’s just...maybe we should like-wait for a while?” I bit my lip, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine, um...sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his head, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” I smiled, he looked lost in thought for a minute, “Do you want breakfast or?” I broke the silence, he snapped out of his daydream, nodding with a shrug.

“I have work in like two hours, though.” He sighed, I cocked my head.

“You work on Saturdays? During the day?”

“Oh, nah it’s a vid-photoshoot.” He cut himself off, letting out a nervous chuckle.

_Fuck._

__

_I knew exactly what he meant._

__

_Last night when I was hiding in the room I could've swore I heard one of those guys mention something about...porn?_

__

_I wasn't going to bring it up yet._

__

_Not until I knew for sure._

__

“Hey, you okay?” He tilted his head, I nodded quickly.

“Yeah, lemme just get changed and i’ll be right out, there’s stuff in the fridge.” I gestured towards the door, he nodded, walking out of the room. I let out a sigh, rolling out of bed and walking over to the drawer, pulling it open and grabbing a fresh change of clothes. I pulled them on and walked out of my bedroom, Josh was waiting by the countertop in the kitchen area, drumming on it with his fingers as he waited for the food to cook.

“I heard drum kits sound better than countertops.” I snorted, his eyes shot up to me, his face going a slight tinge of red.

“Oh, yeah, huh.” He looked down at the floor, “It’s a weird habit I have.”

“Do you play?”

“What?”

“Drums, do you play them?” I walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out some drinks.

“Oh! Yeah...well, I used to.” He trailed off, “I had a really good drum kit when I was a teenager, used to annoy the fuck out of the neighbours, I don’t really have much time to play anymore now, though.” His expression turned to one of sadness. “I’ve always planned to go back to my parents house and get it but I’ve never had the chance to.”

“Why don’t you just buy a new one?” I tilted my head at him, leaning against the counter top.

“Dude when I say this drum kit was good, I mean it was amazing. Like- I don’t know, I guess it’s just nostalgia, it’s stupid.” He shrugged, blushing once again.

“It’s not stupid, I understand.” I smiled, he looked at me curiously.

_“What about you?”_

“What about me?”

“Do you play anything?”

“Oh uh- yeah, I play piano, and like- _a lot of things.”_ I trailed off.

“Can you sing?” He cocked his head, I felt a lump form in my throat.

“Um... _no?_ Well- people have told me I can but I really can’t.” I stuttered out, grabbing my food and walking over to the couch, Josh following suit.

“You should sing for me someday.” He sat on the opposite couch, looking at me with a smirk, I shook my head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“You really don’t want to hear me sing.”

Josh opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by my phone ringing, I grabbed it off the coffee table and seen Patrick’s name flash across the screen.

_Fuck._

“Uh-hi.” I answered, my voice shaky.

“Hey! Change of plans, **I’m coming home tonight.”** Patrick chirped happilly, a look of panic came across my face as Josh looked at me in confusion.

“Oh? Um, cool, that’s-cool.” I sputtered out, Patrick huffed out a laugh.

“You don’t sound too happy about that, Ty.”

“No! It’s fine, I’m just-i’ll call you later yeah?” I said quickly, not giving Patrick time to question me before I hung up. I let out a sigh, throwing my phone on the coffee table and burying my head in my hands.

“I’m so fucked, fuck- _shit!”_ I cursed, Josh’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “Patrick’s coming home tonight, this place is a mess, I haven’t told him about the-”

“Hey, hey.” Josh cut me off, his voice hushed as he got up and sat down beside me, pulling me into his arms, “We’ll get this place cleaned, he won’t even know about it.”

“Josh.” I sighed, pulling away from him and looking at him sternly, “... _Am I safe here?_ Who were those guys?”

Josh stilled, he looked down at his lap in thought for a moment before looking back up at me, a soft smile on his lips, “Trust me, you’re safe, they won’t come back.”

I bit my lip, nodding. An air of silence fell over us, it wasn’t awkward, it was like a weird tension. I glanced at Josh, my stomach twisting as I noticed those bruises on his neck that I seen last night.

“Hey, you never did tell me where you got those from.” I gestured to his neck, Josh visibly tensed up, jaw clenching as he forced a smile.

“There was a fight at the club, it’s nothing.” He reassured, I also noticed he had some discolouring under his eye, but I didn’t want to question him anymore, what happens at that club stays at the club, for now.

“Listen, uh-I should probably get going, sorry about... _everything.”_ Josh piped up after another minute of silence, I felt my heart sink slightly but quickly repressed it and nodded with a smile.

“It’s fine, i’ll find a way to pay for it.” I assured him, following after him as he got up and walked to the door. I opened it and stood back awkwardly as he walked out.

“Uh-bye.” Josh gave a small wave before disappearing down the hallway, I closed the door with a sigh and leaned against it, looking around my wrecked apartment. Suddenly there was a knock behind me, confusion washed over me as I turned around and opened the door once again.

“Jos-”

I started but was cut off by Josh leaping at me and pulling me in for a kiss, his hands cupping the sides of my face. I stilled in brief shock before kissing him back, my hands resting on his waist, I felt my heart race quicken and -as much as I didn’t want to admit- a sense of warmth, almost love come over me. We broke apart, breathless, Josh smirked.

“Bye.” He let out a chuckle, I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

“Okay-yeah, bye.” I audibly swallowed, closing the door once again. A smile broke out across my face as a blush crept up my cheeks, I clapped a hand over my mouth, sinking to the floor and bringing my knees up to my chest.

 

**  
** _I’m so fucked._


	10. Oh Cameraman, Swing the Focus

  
  
**_*JOSH'S P.O.V*_ **

 

I walked out of the apartment, face flushing red slightly at what i’d just done, but honestly I couldn’t help it, something about Tyler just draws me in, I can’t really describe it. I made my way to my car and got in, pulling out my phone and texting Brendon.

 

_Josh:_ Are you at the apartment?

 

_Brendon:_ Yeah, getting ready for the video, where are you?

 

_Josh:_ On my way, I thought it wasn’t for another couple of hours?

 

_Brendon:_ Pete wants us there early, no idea why, hurry up

 

I let out a sigh, pocketing my phone before starting the car and driving off. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as my mind replayed last night over and over, why the fuck was _Gaskarth_ getting involved? Did Pete tip him off about Tyler? I needed to find a way to help Tyler with the costs, there’s no way in hell i’m letting him work for Pete _or_ Alex. I turned the corner and arrived at the gates to the apartment, driving through them before stopping and getting out. I walked in and headed for the elevator, pressing the top floor and leaning against the wall with a sigh as the doors closed. I felt a weird sense of guilt wash over me, I still hadn’t told Tyler about my other jobs and honestly I didn’t plan to, it would crush him. The elevator pinged and I walked out, heading for the room door and swinging it open, I was met with the usual pre-video chaos, Brendon was applying some weird tan, Gerard and Frank were arguing as usual, and Kellin was in his bedroom yelling something about hair straighteners.

 

_“Josh!”_ Brendon grinned, running over and pulling me in for a hug, he always got over excited before videoshoots.

 

“Dude, you’re getting tan over me.” I huffed, he pulled away and looked at me with a smirk.

 

“Those aren’t your clothes anyway.” He gestured to the change of clothes Tyler gave me, I flushed red, looking down at the floor, “You got laid last night didn’t you?”

 

“Shut up.” I muttered, pushing past him and heading for my bedroom, Brendon erupted in laughter behind me.

 

_“Josh got laiiiiid.”_ He sang, I flipped him off before disappearing into my room and closing the door behind me. I walked over to my wardrobe and flung it open, deciding what to wear for the shoot today. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Gerard, a positively pissed off look on his face.

 

“What’s up?” I raised an eyebrow, grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe and laying them out on the bed. Gerard let out a sigh, sitting down on the edge and crossing his legs, shrugging.

 

_ “I heard about last night.” _

 

I stilled, taking a deep breath before giving my best fake smile, “Oh, it was nothing.” I waved him off, huffed out a laugh, looking at me in disbelief.

 

“Nothing? Gaskarth is getting into the game now, it’s not exactly _‘nothing’._ ” He made air quotations, “He’s wanting to hire Tyler, _right?”_

 

_“Gerard.”_ I warned, “Don’t start.”

 

“I’m not starting anything, all I’m saying is if Tyler didn’t get involved with you we wouldn’t have one of the most dangerous kingpins in the country coming after us.” His voice dripped venom, folding his arms. I huffed out a laugh, shaking my head.

 

_“Kingpin?_ Please, Gaskarth is fucking harmless compared to Pete. Pete is the one who runs this city, not Alex.” 

 

“Alex runs the underground crime ring that you almost got fucking _killed_ by, Josh.” Gerard retaliated, “He’s got connections all over the city, Pete only runs the clubs and maybe the few _drug ring_ here and there.” 

 

“Look, none of this is Tyler’s fault, If anything it’s my fault, Gaskarth will back off after a while, trust me.” I sighed in defeat, Gerard rolled his eyes, getting off the bed and heading for the door.

 

“I hope you’re right.” He looked back one last time before closing the door behind him. I ran a hand through my hair, looking down to the floor in thought. Why does Alex want Tyler to work for them so badly? It’s not as if he can’t call up someone in the trafficking business and get someone from there, he could have anyone, why has he took a sudden interest in Tyler all of a sudden? My thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

 

“10 minutes, get your ass out here!” Brendon chirped a little too happily, I rolled my eyes and pulled my clothes off, quickly getting changed into the new ones. I walked over and swung the door open, I was met with a very excited looking Brendon.

 

“Pete just texted me what’s happening, it’s another locker scene.” He clapped his hands together, I let out a groan, scrunching my nose up in disgust.

 

“Again? Dude, can’t we do something that isn’t so... _cliché_ for once?” I walked past him, Brendon flung his head back in laughter, walking over and grabbing the car keys from the countertop.

 

_“Wait till you hear who’s topping.”_ He raised his eyebrow with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, letting out a huff as I walked towards the door.

  
  
  


**_ *TYLER’S P.O.V* _ **

  
  


I was frantically cleaning up the apartment, Patrick was going to be home soon and I was trying to make it look as if I hadn’t just got fucking robbed last night. I stood back and observed the room, letting out a groan at how empty it was, after I’d threw everything those guys had broken out, it was practically desolate. The TV was gone, as well as the mirror, almost all the lamps were broken and they someone managed to smash my keyboard into a million pieces. Once I had everything cleaned up I trudged into my bedroom and sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh as I tried to figure out how in the hell I was going to pay for everything, photography paid well, but only when I landed a good photoshoot. I reached under my bed and pulled out my laptop, opening it up and checking my bank statement. Once the page finally loaded my face dropped.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_ I can’t pay for everything. _

 

I groaned in frustration, running a hand through my hair as my mind searched for ways to make easy money, I could try landing another photoshoot, but they’re scarce and I needed the money quickly. My phone beeping snapped me out of my thoughts, I fished in my pocket before pulling it out, Josh’s name flashed across the screen along with a message.

 

_Josh:_ You should come over tonight

 

_Tyler:_ When?

 

_Josh:_ The photoshoot’s over in a couple of hours, after that

 

I stilled as I read the word ‘photoshoot’, I glanced at my laptop, debating wether to do some searching, I was dreading what the results would say. I decided fuck it and took a deep breath as I set my phone to the side and pulled up Google, typing Josh’s name into the search engine. I bit my lip, hands fidgeting nervously as the page loaded, my stomach dropped.

 

_ Oh fuck. _

 

Multiple sites littered the page, I clicked the top result and almost choked on my own spit as the page loaded, it was professional looking, with the exception that it was a fucking _porn site_. There were videos lined down it, my eyes scanned down it quickly, I caught sight of a tab at the bottom that had the subcategory _“Stars”_ scrawled across it. With shaky hands I clicked it, my eyes went wide and I felt sick as Josh’s name flashed across the top, Brendon’s below his, Frank’s below his and so on. They all had pictures accompanying them, Josh’s seemed to be the most vulgar, he was stretched out across a leather couch, hands behind his head with his legs spread and his tight jeans showing off his very prominent.. _.problem._ According to the info along the bottom, he was the highest rated star, with the most _"votes"_ on his videos and...the most amount of videos starred in. I felt my stomach twist, why hadn't he told me this? What else hasn't he told me? I clicked on the link below his info and it took me to a page with all the videos he was in, I cringed at some of the titles, debating wether or not to click one. My phone buzzed again and I grabbed it, Josh had sent me another message.

 

Josh: So? Does tonight sound good?

 

I felt anger boil up inside me as I typed a reply.

 

  
_ Tyler: Yeah, we need to talk. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramaaa


	11. A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE SORRY IVE BEEN HELLA BUSY WITH OTHER FICS SO YEAH HERE ENJOY ~
> 
> also this randomly changed to 3rd person pov idk why just roll with it ~

 

Tyler was on his way to Josh’s house, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he felt anger mixed with betrayal heat up inside him. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand, glancing at the car mirror momentarily to make sure he didn’t look like he’d been crying, which he had been since he left the apartment. Patrick arrived a few minutes after Tyler texted Josh and found him sitting on his bed, knees brought up to his chest as he sniffled and sobbed. Patrick tried to convince Tyler not to go, that Josh wasn’t worth all of this, but Tyler just needed answers. Patrick questioned him on why the apartment was so empty, Tyler managed to sputter out between sobs that he just decided to redecorate, that he needed a change, Patrick looked skeptical but nodded nonetheless, too busy comforting him to question him any further.

 

Tyler pulled up to the gates, stopping the car and taking a deep breath before getting out, steeling himself before walking up to the buzzer. 

 

“Hello?” Gerard’s voice came from the small box, _fan-fucking-tastic_ , Tyler thought to himself.

 

“Uh-, it’s Tyler, Josh invited me over.” 

 

“Of _course_ he did.” Gerard sounded borderline disgusted, but the gates opened anyways. Tyler walked through and into the apartment, stepping into the elevator and checking himself in the mirror, rubbing his eyes that were still rimmed with red from crying. He looked like a wreck, he wondered why this was affecting him so much, honestly he didn’t even know. The elevator pinged and Tyler stepped out, letting out a shaky breath as he walked over to the door and knocked on it, silently wishing that no-one heard it and he could just go home. No such luck, however, as a very tired looking Brendon swung the door open, the usual grin on his face was replaced with a yawn.

 

“Tyler.” He nodded inside, Tyler gave a weak smile, walking in and glancing around, his chest tightened with anxiety.

 

“He’s getting changed, you can wait over there.” Brendon said groggily, gesturing to the livingroom area before walking over to the kitchen, Tyler noted he had a slight limp in his step, and he knew exactly why. Tyler walked over to the couch and sat down, hands fidgeting in his lap as he looked down at them, visible tensing as he heard a door open somewhere behind him.

 

“Hey.” Josh’s voice was by his side within a second, Tyler looked up to see he had the same tired eyes as Brendon, he felt jealousy pang through him but smiled nevertheless.

 

“Uh-Hi.” He said quietly, hands still fidgeting in his lap. Josh seemed to notice, as he narrowed his eyes at Tyler with a skeptical look.

 

“is something wrong?” He cocked his head, Tyler audibly swallowed, trying to get the words out but nothing seemed to come to him. He looked up at Josh apologetically.

 

“Um, c-can I talk to you? Like... _alone.”_ Tyler nodded his head towards Brendon. Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before nodding slowly, shooting Brendon a look, Brendon got the gist and walked away, disappearing into his bedroom.

 

“What’s up?” Josh sat down beside Tyler on the couch, Tyler looked down at his lap, taking a deep breath before looking up at him, feeling his chest tighten and tears well up in his eyes.

 

“Uhh, well...I-fuck.” Tyler sputtered out, he felt his face go red under Josh’s concerned gaze, averting his eyes again and looking down at his lap. Josh placed his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, his head cocked as Tyler looked back up at him.

 

“Did something happen?” Josh bit his lip, his voice barely a hush. Tyler let out another shaky breath, he knew he couldn’t just outright ask Josh about the website, nor could he tell him he decided to snoop around on the internet and just happen to stumble across fucking porn videos with him in them, he hated confrontation.

 

“It’s... _nothing.”_ Tyler shook his head with a nervous chuckle, silently cursing himself for being so anxious. Josh looked baffled, his eyebrows furrowed and head tilted.

 

_ “Nothing?” _

 

_“Nothing.”_ Tyler reassured with a weak smile, Josh eyed him skeptically before nodding, still looking uncertain.

 

“Are you _sure?”_

 

Tyler nodded, shrugging. He decided to wait, wait to see if he finds out about any other of Josh’s _‘jobs’._ Although he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to find out, god knows what else Josh did for a living.

 

“Okay..” Josh nodded, still slightly confused, “So uh- do you want something to drink?” He stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, Tyler nodded with a smile, his hands were still fidgeting in his lap, out of nervousness or anxiety he didn’t really know. A comfortable silence fell over the apartment as Josh went about getting some wine glasses, the sound of a door opening shattered it though, and Tyler turned his head to see Brendon strut out of his room.

 

“I’m heading out, tell Gerard and Frank to get their asses down to the club later.” He grabbed his jacket off from where it was slung over the couch and slipped it on, Josh furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“What about Kellin?”

 

Brendon shrugged with a sigh, running his hand through his hair, “He went out a while ago, I don’t know where the fuck that kid goes sometimes.” He rolled his eyes, and with that he was waving one last goodbye before leaving. Josh let out a sigh, grabbing the bottle of wine along with the glasses and walked back over to the couch. Tyler felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Josh sat down beside him, flashing him a smile before pouring the wine.

 

“No interruptions this time, _I promise.”_ He chuckled, grabbing his glass and clinking it with Tyler’s, Tyler gave a weak smile, feeling slightly unnerved for not telling Josh about what he’d found earlier.

 

 

* * *

  
  


It was almost 10 o’clock, Tyler had decided to drown any feeling of anger or guilt with the wine that he was sure Josh spent about 800 dollars on. Tyler was lying lengthways on the couch with his legs draped over Josh’s lap, occasionally taking swigs out of the now almost empty bottle. 

 

“I didn’t know you listened to this.” Tyler raised an eyebrow as the stereo by the window skipped, playing The Ramones quietly throughout the large apartment.

 

Josh let out an overly loud laugh, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol, “What made you think I didn’t?” He cocked his head, Tyler shrugged with a giggle.

 

“You’re rich, don’t you guys listen to classical shit?” He made a random gesture with his hand before taking another swig of the bottle. Josh feigned offence, clutching his chest and letting out an over-dramatic gasp.

 

“Just because i’m rich I can’t be punk?” He looked at Tyler with wide eyes, earning another giggle from him.

 

“Shut up.” Tyler mumbled, poking him playfully. He took another swig of the bottle, suddenly bolting upright with a yelp as he spilled it down his shirt, “Fuck!” He stood up, looking at a very amused Josh in panic.

 

_“Smooth.”_ Josh clapped his hand over his mouth as he started laughing, Tyler let out a groan, still swaying slightly from the alcohol.

 

“Do you have anything?” He pouted, Josh managed to come down from his laughing fit, standing up and taking Tyler’s hand as he walked towards his bedroom. They walked in and Tyler sat on the edge of his bed, definitely not staring at Josh’s ass as he bent over and grabbed a spare t-shirt from his drawer.

 

“This should fit, maybe.” Josh threw the shirt to him, Tyler leaned back and wriggled out of his shirt, not really caring about the fact that Josh was standing right there, the alcohol was already working it’s magic. He flung the wine stained shirt behind him, suddenly becoming aware that Josh was staring at him, eyes slightly glazed.

 

_“Something the matter?”_ Tyler smirked, snapping Josh out of his daydream.

 

“Fuck, sorry.” He scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes and taking a little too much interest in the floor. Tyler wasn’t sure why he was about to do what he did, it was partly because of the alcohol and partly because he’d been wanting to do it every since he saw Josh, he stood up and walked over, not bothering to put the new shirt on as he suddenly pulled Josh in for a sloppy kiss. Josh seemed taken aback, not really doing anything for the first second until finally he rested his hands on Tyler’s bare hips, deepening the kiss as he moved them towards the bed. Tyler turned them around and pushed Josh onto the bed, climbing onto his lap and straddling him, letting out an involuntary moan as Josh started planting wet kisses down his neck, with the occasional bite here and there. Tyler reached for Josh’s belt, tugging on it needily, Josh pulled away from Tyler’s neck and looked up at him in uncertainty.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He breathed out, speech still slurred, Tyler’s was the same as he nodded, letting out a shaky breath.  


 

 

_ “Yeah, i’m sure.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello yes time for siNNING


	12. This Is a Night You'll Regret In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry Jesus™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE IVE JUST BEEN TRYING TO AVOID THIS BC I CANT WRITE SMUT OK BYE
> 
> also the rest of this fic will prolly be 3rd person pov unless its important idfk gtg

 

 

“Yeah, i’m sure.” Tyler managed to get out, his eyes slightly rimmed with a tinge of red from the alcohol. 

 

His brain was screaming at him not to do this, he knew he’d regret it in the morning, but honestly after drinking so much he really didn’t care anymore. Josh nodded, shifting further up the bed with Tyler still on his lap. He curled his hand around the back of Tyler’s neck and pulled him in for another sloppy, drunken kiss. Tyler let out an involuntary moan as Josh bucked up against him, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. 

 

_“Off.”_ Tyler tugged at the hem of Josh’s shirt needily, earning a smug chuckle from him as he complied and pulled it off, flinging it to the floor. 

 

Tyler took a second to admire Josh’s tattoo, his fingers trailing down his arm as his eyes turned to something of both interest and lust. His daydream was interrupted as Josh went for his neck, nipping and sucking bruises into the sensitive skin as Tyler craned his head to the side to give him better access. Suddenly Josh gripped his hips and flipped them over so Tyler was on his back, looking up at Josh through hooded eyes. He planted a quick kiss to Tyler’s lips before getting off the bed and pulling his jeans off, climbing back onto the bed and settling between Tyler’s legs. Tyler went to pull his own jeans off only to have his hand swatted away and replaced with Josh’s, he looked at him darkly as he slowly pulled them off and threw them to the side. Tyler felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Josh’s eyes scanned down him, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned down and peppered kisses down Tyler’s chest. He went lower and lower, Tyler’s breathing faltered as Josh stopped at the waistband of his boxers, he ran his tongue right across the hemline before hooking his fingers under it and pulling them down.

 

“Fuck.” Josh put eloquently as Tyler’s cock was exposed, flushed against his stomach. Tyler felt his face go hot, biting his lip at the way Josh looked up at him.

 

“Can I..?” Josh planted a kiss to Tyler’s thigh, looking up at him through fluttering eyelashes. Tyler nodded, panting softly as Josh rubbed circles into his hips before licking his palm and gripping the base of his cock. Tyler flung his head back into the pillow, eyes slipping shut as he let out an overly-loud moan. 

 

“Fuck, Josh.” He twisted a hand in the bedsheets, trying not to wince at how needy he sounded. 

 

“I love it when you say my name.” Josh smirked smugly with a raised eyebrow, Tyler would’ve rolled his eyes and told him to shut up if he didn’t suddenly feel a wet heat around him and a cry escape his mouth. Josh swirled his tongue around the tip, dipping it into his slit before sucking lightly and taking more of him. Tyler took his free hand that wasn’t currently whiteknuckling the bedsheets and threaded it through Josh’s hair, resisting the urge to pull him further down and buck up into his mouth. Josh kept his gaze firmly on Tyler, humming lightly around his cock and Tyler had to focus on the ceiling to prevent himself from cumming right there and then. 

 

“You can pull my hair.” Josh pulled off with a pop for a second, looking up at him with that same one sided smirk.

 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler’s mouth dropped open as Josh went back to sucking him off, he decided to try out the newly given advice and he pulled lightly on Josh’s hair, bucking up at the same time and moaning as he felt the back of Josh’s throat close around him. His mind was still all over the place, reminding him that Josh was a fucking porn star and this probably wasn’t the first time today he’s had someones dick in his mouth. Tyler brushed off the thoughts, the alcohol easily clouding his mind and letting him relax into the bed, letting out the occasional whimper and needy moan as Josh worked his tongue in ways that Tyler decided should be illegal. 

 

“Fuck, Josh-i’m.” Tyler looked down at him, his chest rising and falling heavily as Josh took him as far as he could, his nose touching the valley between Tyler’s hips. Josh seemed to understand what he meant, though, and bobbed his head quicker, an obscene sucking noise filling the room. Tyler’s mouth dropped open as he flung his head back into the pillow once again, his back arching upwards and his thigh riding up against the side of Josh’s face. 

 

_“Don’t stop,_ fuck, shit.” Tyler panted out, his breathing practically gasping and his grip on Josh’s hair tightening. Josh hummed around his cock once again, and Tyler let out a moan so pornographic it would put him to shame as his vision went blurry and he came down Josh’s throat. Josh faltered slightly, letting out an involuntary moan as he swallowed, looking up at Tyler the entire time. He bobbed his head a few more times causing Tyler to wince in oversensitivity before pulling off with another obscene popping sound. Tyler was wrecked, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, a sheen of sweat glistening off his forehead. Josh climbed back up him and pulled him in for another kiss, Tyler would’ve been grossed out considering the fact he just came down Josh’s throat but the alcohol was still in his system and he honestly didn’t care. Josh pulled away and laid down beside Tyler, earning him a look of confusion.

 

“Do you not want me to... _return the favour?_ ” Tyler’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Josh let out a chuckle, shaking his head and Tyler could’ve swore he seen a blush creep up his cheeks.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” He wrapped his arms around Tyler and pulled him in close. Tyler hesitated at first, wondering why Josh didn’t want the favour returned, but he definitely wasn’t complaining considering the alcohol was taking it’s toll and he just wanted to sleep, preferably wrapped in Josh’s arms, which he was. Josh reached down and pulled the covers up just above their waists before planting a kiss to Tyler’s head, letting out a tired but happy sigh as Tyler nuzzled into the crook of his neck. A comfortable silence filled the room, Tyler’s fingers were dancing over Josh’s chest, causing it to falter slightly.

 

“Hey.” Josh broke the silence, his gaze still set on the ceiling. 

 

“Hm?” Tyler hummed, his fingers coming to a stop as he flattened his palm on Josh’s chest, his thumb brushing back and forth lightly. 

 

“Do you want us to like- be a _thing?”_ Josh’s voice trailed off quickly near the end of the sentence, Tyler came to a still, panic rising in his chest but once again being calmed by the alcohol that was still very apparent in his system. 

 

“Yeah.” He said quietly, even though his mind was telling him _‘pornstars aren’t exactly boyfriend material, you stupid fuck’._

 

“Same.” Josh smiled, even though Tyler couldn’t see, _“So...do you wanna...like- be my boyfriend?”_ He actually looked down at Tyler this time, his eyes soft. Tyler wasn’t sure wether it was the alcohol or himself that actually made him say what he said next, but he was starting to like Josh, plus the whole pornstar thing could be a good thing depending on how you look at it, okay that was definitely the alcohol.

 

“Yeah.” Tyler blurted out, stilling. Josh broke out in a smile, planting a quick kiss to Tyler’s forehead before letting out a shaky breath.

 

“Sick.”

 

Tyler made a hum of agreement, nestling further into Josh as he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, even though his mind was in a constant loop of _‘you’re a fucking idiot, just confront him already, this is going to end badly.’_

 

But, once again, thanks to the amazing drink that was 800 dollar wine, he fell asleep easily, wrapped up in his pornstar/stripper/whatever else boyfriend’s arms, and he really didn’t mind at all.

 

  
Although something told him he’d regret this in the morning, he could guarantee that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wakemeupinside.jpeg


End file.
